In A Town Called Spentsa
by Mythology Rose
Summary: Max has awoken in a strange town with no memory whatsoever. In time, secrets and mysteries will arise that will cause mayhem of all sorts, and it doesn't help that every girl in town seems to be after him. Poor, poor amnesiac. His life kinda sucks. XD
1. From The Amnesiac to Mountain Dew

"You have disobeyed me. Now you shall pay the price."

"Father, I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"It's too late to apologize. You must pay the price!"

_ZAP!_

_lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalala_

Allison's eyelids fluttered open as she felt the rays of sun hit her face. She groaned and pulled her blanket over her face.

"Allison, get up or you'll be late!" A woman's voice called from downstairs.

The girl shot up from her laying down position and glanced out the window.

"Oh shoot!" Allison jumped out of her bed when she saw how high the sun was in the sky and ran over to her wooden dresser. She quickly yanked open the top drawer and pulled out a sky blue dress. In seconds, she had it on and was quickly running a brush through her shoulder length blond hair. After she got most of the tangles out, she threw the brush on top of the dresser and ran out of her room and over to some stairs.

"Good morning Allison." The woman from earlier smiled at her when she made it downstairs. "I'm glad you made it to work on time."

"Good morning Aunt Jackie." That's right, she works for her aunt at home. Her aunt was a herbalist, and Allison was training to be one. Allison, her aunt, and her uncle lived upstairs, while the apothecary and her uncle's office was downstairs.

"I need you to run a few errands for me. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Here's the shopping list then. We're out of a few types herbs and I need you to go buy some from the general store."

"Okay!" Allison smiled brightly. She really wasn't much of a morning person, but she wasn't allowed to act groggy when she was working.

"Go on then." Jackie shooed her off. Allison turned and walked out the door.

She hadn't gotten more than a few steps when she noticed something up ahead.

"Oh my…" She ran up ahead gasped at what she saw.

A boy was on the ground. His black hair was singed and he was bruised all over. He was unconscious and was hardly breathing.

_I can't carry him back to the apothecary. I better get Aunt Jackie and Uncle Joseph._

Before she could call out their names, however, the boy's brown eyes opened and he looked around.

"Hello." She tried to get the boy's attention. "Who are you?"

The boy just gave her a blank look.

"You… have four eyes… their all blue… and very pretty."

Allison face palmed.

"Aunt Jackie! Uncle Joseph!" She called out towards the house. A man and the woman from earlier ran out of the house to see what was the matter. When they saw the boy on the ground, their eyebrows scrunched in concern.

"Allison, who is this boy?" Her aunt asked when she got over to them.

"I don't know. I just found him out here. He's just talking nonsense though."

"I see. Joseph, can you carry this boy into the house so that I can see if he has any injuries?"

Her husband nodded. "Of course."

"Yay! Pony ride!" The boy yelled as Joseph picked him up.

"He may be acting crazy now, but I think a good nights sleep will make him act normal." Jackie told them.

They walked into the house while the boy just kept on mumbling things about how awesome he was and Mountain Dew, whatever that was.

"I'm all jacked up on Mountain Dew!" He yelled, followed by a fit of giggles from himself, and a slight laugh from Allison.

"What?" He asked her. "I'm being serious!" For the first time since he had woken up, he actually sounded serious.

Allison gave him a look. "Are you really?"

He burst out laughing again.

Joseph set the boy down on a bed in the hospital part of the house, while he just kept mumbling to himself some more.

"Here." Jackie handed him something. "Eat this."

"Oky doky!" He shoved the pill into his mouth and stared at Jackie once again. "What now?"

"Now you fall asleep."

"Okay." The boy laid down in the bed and shut his eyes. In a matter of minutes, he was out.

_lalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalala_

The boy's brown eyes slowly opened. He took a look at his surroundings. He was in a twin sized bed with white sheets in a small room without much decoration.

"Oh, you're awake." A girl with shoulder length light blonde hair and light blue eyes entered the room carrying a try of food.

"W-where am I?" His voice was scratchy and his throat was dry. It hurt for him to talk.

"You're in a town called Spentsa in the kingdom of Norad." The girl sat the tray of food on a bedside table and sat in a chair by his bed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Allison. I work at the apothecary here in town. That's where your at right now. Can you tell me your name?"

"I-I think it's Max."

"Where are you from, Max?"

"I-I don't know."

Allison's smiling face turned into one of concern. "What do you mean you don't know where your from? Can you remember anything else?"

"N-no."

"I guess that means you have amnesia. Maybe Uncle Joseph will let you stay in Spentsa until you feel better. He's the mayor here."

"Oh." Max's head was spinning and he had an awful headache.

"I'm going to let you rest. Try to sleep and eat a little. Let me know if you need any help."

"I-I will."

"Good." With that, Allison left the room.

Max sighed and lied his head back on his pillow. He wanted so badly to remember who he was and where he came from, but all he got was a headache.

He never thought he would, but after a few long minutes of trying to remember, his mind slowly drifted off to sleep.

**This is kind of a prologue thingy. I just want to see what you guys think, and if you guys like it, then I'll continue. I might continue anyway. I don't know. REVIEW!**


	2. From The Offer to The Psycho Trio

**Hi! It's me again! Before I begin, I would just like to say that Max is not from our world. The whole 'Mountain Dew' thing will be explained later.**

**Oh, and I would like to give a special thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**PoringPoring99 (anonymous)**

**Nothing (anonymous)**

**Confederate America**

**starharad**

**Thanks so much you guys for reviewing! It means so much! Now, on with the story!**

"Uncle?" Allison slowly walked into her uncle's study, looking at him shyly.

"Yes Allison?" Joseph looked up from his papers that were strewn all over his desk.

"It's about that boy we found…"

Joseph sighed and took off his glasses. "You want him to stay in the conveniently only empty house that's located right outside of town that has a farm on it." Allison nodded. "I just don't know about that, Allison. We don't even know the guy, and what if he doesn't even _want_ to stay here? Maybe he would rather travel to somewhere else."

Allison looked down. "I suppose your right. I'll see what he wants to do first."

"Even then, I'm not sure I trust him enough to let him stay in the house."

"Oh, come on Uncle! It's all the rage in small towns in Norad. I can think of four or maybe five towns that have had an amnesiac show up mysteriously and they give him a house and something cool always happens to the town afterwards!"

Joseph rolled his eyes at his niece's ranting. "I don't know, Allison. He could be a spy from the Sechs Empire."

"Please tell me what useful information he could find here."

"… Fine. He can stay. But only if he wants to. Don't force him into anything."

Allison shook her head vigorously. "Of course! Thank you Uncle!" She ran up to him and surprised him with a hug. Then she ran out of the room to go tell her aunt the good news.

Joseph chuckled to himself after Allison had left. "Oh, Allison. Only you would get so excited about this. Though I suppose it is finally time for some excitement in this town. For her, it's always been the same old thing every day… Maybe he _is_ what this town really needs…"

_lalalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalala_

Max opened his eyes and surveyed the room, the few memories he had filling his thoughts with confusing questions. He thought for a moment more, trying to remember… anything. But the first thing he ever remembered himself doing was waking up in that very room and the strange girl… Allison was her name. Yes, she was pretty strange, but it could be worse. He could have been found by a chick who stalks him no matter where he goes and is named after a thin gray cloud of water droplets that condenses in the atmosphere just above the ground. **(Hehe. See what I did there?.. No?.. Mist…)**

"Hey you!" Allison popped out of seemingly nowhere.

"OMIGOSH!" Max screamed and fell out of bed. "What the heck?"

"Sorry. Hey, do you want to stay at the house outside of town."

"That is way too convenient. You sure it's not a trap?"

"Nope."

"…Fine."

"Really? YES!"

"What the heck!" Max screamed from the ground. "Stop yelling! And why are you so excited?"

"It's so _boring_ here! You don't even know!"

"No, I wouldn't know. I HAVE NO MEMORY, REMEMBER!" Hm, touchy subject.

"ALLISON! ARE YOU DISTERBING THE PATIENT?" A woman's voice called from outside, leaving Allison drained of all color.

"N-no! He's just going crazy! I didn't do anything!" Allison insisted, causing her aunt to step into the room with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, I'm the crazy one! The one defending himself from the chick yelling like a psycho maniac and introducing herself with a 'It's booooring here!'. I'm the depraved one." Max said glared, then appeared dizzy and fell back on the floor, hitting his head.

"Ow…"

"Oh my goodness! Allison, leave."

"Gah!" she stormed out, leaving her aunt with the pained Max on the floor, rubbing his head and grimacing.

"Sorry about that. I'm doctor Jacqueline. Oh, your having problems standing, why on earth would you be able to say that? You can call me Jackie. I'm Allison's aunt." Jackie came forth and helped Max sit up on the bed. "It doesn't hurt that bad does it?"

"No, I'm sure I've felt worse." Max grumbled.

"Allison said something about you having no memory… and I heard you two yelling about it. Is it true?"

"Y-Yeah… Max is really the only identity I have. It's kind of sad."

"No, this is a very serious condition. You should not take this lightly. I will see if I can fix something up that will bring your memory back."

"You don't have to do that!"

"Yeah, I do. I don't really have much else to do anyway. This town is very small, and as much as I hate to support Allison's description of it, Spentsa is very dull. Nothing ever happens except the occasional thunderstorm."

"Well, it's nice to see that I'm a last result to boredom." Max said dully, "Allison invited me to a house outside of town. Is there anything I should be prepared for?"

"…No, not really. Once in a while a wooly shows up and nibbles the grass, then leaves. It's extremely uneventful. You'll have to clean out the field if you want to harvest anything, but besides that, the only thing you have to look out for, is Allison."

"What, is she a monster or something?"

"No, but she's a great gossiper and has very vital information that she can use against you. Blackmail if you will."

"Say what?"

"Can I come back in now?" Allison whined. "I want to see it again!"

"It? Well, I feel loved." Max mumbled, but no one seemed to notice.

"Somebody is here for you Allison." A man's voice came from down stairs.

"Ugh. Coming Uncle Joseph!"

Just get some rest, you will probably be able to walk by tomorrow." Then she got up, and left.

"Okay, I guess?" He was surprised by the swift hellos and goodbyes people seemed to have here. As if it were some weird video game. He ruffled his hair to see if it would make the head ache go away, he just brushed against his ears and winced.

"What the-…" He felt along his hair line and brushed gently against his ears until he got to the top… point. "Great, I have elf ears." He mused to himself, laughing nervously. He was sooooo not in the mood to be finding things out about himself right now, so he just fixed the covers and settled down. Right as he did, and started closing his eyes, there was a loud thunder of footsteps and a booming:

"OMIGOSH! IT'S REAL!"

"CRAP!" Max jumped and almost fell off the bed again, but was smart enough to catch himself and not bang his head again.

A teenage boy was starring with a wide eyed smile as Max just grumbled nonsense and dragged himself up back onto the bed.

"So loved." He whispered. He took in the appearance of brown, shaggy locks of hair that scattered carelessly all over his head like a haystack. His dark eyes resembled brown, but they were dark enough to be considered black as he smiled at the mess of a Max in front of him.

"Amnesiac right? I'm Luke! I work at the inn."

"You do not help around the inn!" A teenager that looked exactly like the first, only slightly more feminine and had longer hair walked in and slapped her brother on the back of the head. "I take care of it while you run off and do whatever."

"Come on! Stop fighting!" Allison came behind them and they had a loud conversation about nothing while Max just starred.

"HEY!" He finally snapped and shouted louder then the rest. That got their attention.

"Just introduce yourselves and then get the frick out of here. I wanna sleep already."

"Uh…. Nice catch Allison. Well, I'm Laurel, Luke's twin sister. The older one and smarter one. I run the town inn."

"Nu-uh!" Luke protested. "I'm older! And smarter. Did I mention my name is Luke the awesome?" He beamed at the unimpressed Max who was just getting annoyed by the cocky aura that seeped off this guy like water out of a fountain.

"And I can't believe your real! When Allison said she had an Amnesiac in her house, I just thought that it was another excuse so that I would leave her alone." He smiled cheesily, showing glowing white teeth. Max swore he saw them sparkle.

"How the heck does that make sense, Luke? Idiot." Allison swatted him on the back of the head. "If anything, telling you there was an amnesiac in my house was a mistake."

"Yeah, now he's going to sneak into your house in the middle of the night to look at it." Laurel laughed at Max's expression.

"I am not an IT! I am a HE!" Max screamed at the three teenagers, two who were cracking up and one who looked like she was trying to decide whether to laugh along with her friends or to hide from what was coming next.

"ALLISON! If you're bothering the patient again, I'll-"

"Jacqueline, calm down. If the patient is being bothered now, you'll just give him a heart attack by joining in the yelling. Here, have some tea. It'll help relax your nerves." The same man's voice from earlier was heard, but the entire time neither two adults entered the room.

Laurel who, like the other two, seemed to have stopped breathing during Jackie's small moment of yelling, exhaled in relief. "It's a good thing your uncle's not as temperamental as your aunt, Allison, or we would get in a lot more trouble for the things we do."

Allison nodded, while Luke just ignored them and turned back to the really ticked off looking Max.

"So, what's your name?"

"Um, Max."

"Well, Max, you said earlier that you were a he. How can you know this for sure if you have no memory?"

"Uh…"

"And how do you know your name?"

"I don't know! I just know, okay? Now leave me alone. I just want to go to sleep." Max laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers back over his head, signaling that he was done talking, no exceptions.

Allison sighed. "Fine, but I'll be back, with or without them."

Groaning was heard from under the covers, making the three laugh again.

"Gosh Allison, what did you do to him?" Laurel asked and gave her a playful shove.

"Seriously though, how do you know you're a he?" Luke poked Max through the covers.

"I'd like to think it's fairly obvious that I'm a he. Now go away and stop making me question my gender." Max's voice was barely audible through the covers.

"Guys, I think we better go." Allison grabbed her friend's sleeves and pulled them away from the grumpy boy.

Laurel huffed. "Fine. But make sure he knows that this is not the last he'll be seeing of us."

"Unless HE decides to run away during the night, which at this point seems likely." Max mumbled from under the covers, making sure he was loud enough to be heard by the other three.

"Good luck with that, Elf-ears!" Allison called back to him while leaving the room.

Max sighed and uncovered his face, it had started to get very stuffy under there.

_I'm surrounded by insane people. Yay._ He thought sarcastically.

His thoughts slowly drifted towards Allison's previous offer. She had said that there was an empty house right on the edge of town, and he had accepted her offer to live in it. Oh gosh, what had he gotten himself into? He sure hoped that the rest of the townspeople weren't as crazy as those three.

These thoughts occupied his head as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Ummm… Sorry it took me so long to finish this. It was going to be longer but I really wanted to hurry up and get it up so yeah.**

**Oh and special thanks to silverfox of rainclan! She's supported me since the very beginning of me planning this (which was before I even discovered this website. I was just bored.) and she even wrote part of this chapter! XD She's an amazing writer so go check out some of her stories!**

**Review, please!**


	3. From Introductions to Rivalry

Allison and Jackie walked into the room, neither surprised when they saw Max sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep.

Jackie felt his forehead, then frowned.

"Oh dear. It seems he has a fever. Allison, would you go and get a wet cloth for me please?"

"Yes ma'am." Allison quickly exited the room, coming back just a minute later with a wet cloth and placed it on Max's forehead.

"Allison, will you keep an eye on him for me? I have to go do some more research on Amnesia and how it can be cured."

"Of course." Allison watched her aunt walk out of the room, then sighed and plopped into a chair.

"Max, you should wake up." Allison told the sleeping boy, then looked scared when he shifted, afraid he might actually wake up.

When the boy was still again, Allison sighed in relief and looked towards the door. Her aunt was really nice and like a mother to her, but when it came to her job, Jackie was deadly serious. It was actually kind of scary sometimes.

"… Seriously though. This is boring." She stated a few minutes later.

She settled deep into her thoughts again, only to be interrupted by someone yawning.

"Good morning Max." She walked over to the half awake boy and took the cloth off of his forehead.

"Hm? Oh, hi." He yawned again.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better, I guess." Max looked around the room, still too tired to really notice who he was talking to.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I dunno. Maybe… Wait… Ah! It's you! Go away!" He shouted and went for cover under his covers.

"Relax. You act like I'm some sort of demon sent from the depths of hell specifically to torture you. I'm not that bad. Gosh." Allison rolled her eyes playfully.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking that, but now that you say that, that's exactly what I think of you."

"Awww. I didn't know you hated me that much. Now I feel bad."

"That's too bad. Oh wait, I don't care."

"Okay at first this was funny, but now you're just being mean."

"Fine, sorry. Now what do you want?"

"I was just wondering how you were feeling and if you felt up to walking, cause if you did, I thought that maybe I could take you around town to meet everybody."

The thought of meeting the people Allison probably saw everyday made Max shudder involuntarily.

"Uh… I don't know about that…"

Allison shrugged. "Fine, but when you get so bored you're about to pull your hair out let me know. You can't sleep the entire day away and there's nothing to do in bed."

With that said and done, Allison left to go notify her aunt of Max waking up.

Max thought for a moment. He wasn't feeling too terrible, and she did have a point. There was no way he could sleep all day and there wasn't really anything else to do. And if he was going to live here, he might as well get to know everybody.

It was settled then. When Allison came back in, he would tell her that he wanted to go meet the townspeople.

As if on cue, Allison and her aunt came walking in.

"Ah, Max. It's nice to see that you are awake." Jackie told him once she had entered the room.

"Yeah. Actually I was wondering if Allison could take me out to meet the people who live here."

Jackie gave Allison a skeptical look. "I bet that was your idea, wasn't it?"

Allison responded with a sheepish grin. "Maybe…"

Jackie huffed and faced Max. "Well, that really depends on how you're feeling."

"I think I feel well enough to meet some more people." Max told her with a small smile.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Aunt Jackie! I can take him out to lunch and then we can run a few errands while we're out if you want!"

Jackie let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But we have to make sure he can walk first." She turned towards Max. "Go ahead. Get up and walk around a little bit."

Max shakily stood up and placed one foot in front of the other slowly as he walked around the room. At first he got dizzy, but he was soon over that and was able to walk around comfortably.

"See? He can walk around just fine. Can I take him out now?" Allison begged her aunt.

After a moment of consideration, Jackie finally spoke.

"…Fine. He can go. But if anything happens, and I mean _anything_, bring him back immediately."

Allison nodded her head vigorously. "Of course!"

"Here's a list of things I want you to do while your out." Jackie grabbed a pen and a piece of paper that were conveniently near-by and wrote down a few things, then handed it to Allison.

After a quick glance at the list, Allison nodded with a wide smile still on her face.

"Yeah, we can do all this. Come on Max!" Allison grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and through the house.

Max looked around the house as he was being pulled. He seemed to have been in a room at the end of a hallway. They walked quickly into another room at the end of the hall and through the front door.

Light blinded him. He didn't know how long it had been since he had last been outside.

The streets were made of cobblestone and the entire place seemed to radiate a friendly small town.

"First we're gonna go have lunch." Allison told him as she let go of his arm, allowing him to walk by himself.

"O-okay."

Allison led him down a small path that took them to the next street that had three more houses or shops on it.

"Here it is." Allison dragged him to a building that had a giant sign on the front that said 'Guilty Pleasure Café'.

The two walked up to a girl sitting behind a counter near the door.

"Hi Mindy." Allison said.

"Hello Allison." Mindy replied back. "Who's this you have with you?"

"This is Max. He's-"

"Oh! He's the Amnesiac I've heard so much about!"

"Y-you've heard of me?" Max stuttered a bit, a little surprised by this revelation.

"Everyone in town has. News travels fast in small towns. I am Mindy. Salutations, newcomer. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" She held out her hand for Max to shake.

Max quickly took in her appearance. She had neatly French braided hair in a strange shade of dark blue and eyes a shining silver. She was also several inches taller than both he and Allison.

He took her hand and shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you too."

Mindy gave him a wide smile, then turned to Allison.

"You guys can go find a seat wherever you want. I'll be there in a second to take your order."

Allison nodded and led Max to a table in the back of the room. The place was very empty except for one man who was sitting alone and was gorging himself with platefuls of food.

After the two had sat down across from each other, Allison began speaking.

"That was Mindy. She works here at her father's restaurant as a waitress. She's super smart. Probably one of the smartest people I know. She even carries around a pocket dictionary. She also has two younger sisters who are both six and-"

"Mindy!" A young voice screeched as she launched into the restaurant.

"What is it Denna?" Mindy crouched to the ground to look at the little girl, who had wavy silver hair that went just an inch past her shoulders and silver eyes that matched the older girl's completely.

Denna sniffled and wiped away a tear that came out of her eye. "M-Monique threw dirt at my dress. See?" She pointed to a dirt stain on her dress.

"I didn't do anything!" Another voice yelled, quickly followed by the entrance of a girl that looked exactly like Denna.

"Oh really?" Mindy stood back up and faced the new girl that must have been Monique. "So you didn't throw dirt at Denna?"

"…I might have…"

"What's going on out here?" A door in the back that led to the kitchen opened, revealing a man with dark blue hair that was similar to Mindy's and the same silver eyes as the three girls.

"Daddy! Monique threw dirt at my dress!" Denna once again pointed to the dirt stain on her dress.

The man gave an exasperated sigh. "You two go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute so we can discuss this. Now go." He pointed at a set of stairs that were on the other side of the room from Max and Allison.

"Yes Daddy." The two girls said together, then ran upstairs. The man then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Max turned back towards Allison with a questioning gaze.

Allison took a deep breath before resuming her speech. "Those two girls were Denna and Monique. They may look exactly alike, but their personalities are way different. Denna is a princess obsessed girly-girl while Monique is a tom-boy who loved to cook. That man was Donovan. He owns this restaurant and is Mindy, Monique, and Denna's father. Now that guy over there," She motioned towards the large man who was _still _eating and seemed to not have noticed the conversation that had just happened between the family. "He's Claude, the richest man in town. He sponsors almost _everything_ in this town, even most of the festivals."

Max just stared wide-eyed, processing all this information.

"Hi you guys. Ready to order?" Mindy asked, bringing Max out of his trance.

"I'll just have a sandwich please." Allison told her politely. Then she turned to Max. "What do you want Max?"

"Um… I'll just have a sandwich too I guess." Max told Mindy.

"Alright. They'll be ready in just a few minutes." Mindy said before walking away.

Being true to her word, the two didn't have to wait long at all for their food. They were made and on their table in a matter of minutes.

"Dig in." Mindy instructed before walking away, going to pick up some more food for Claude.

_lalalalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalalala_

"Wow." Max muttered. "That has to be the best sandwich I've ever had… Not that I have anything to compare it to. That's the first thing I've had to eat since I woke up in your house."

Allison raised an eyebrow at him. "That's the first thing you remember? Waking up in my house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just checking to see how much you could remember." She told him with an evil glint in her eye.

Oh boy. Could this have something to do with the blackmail Jackie had mentioned earlier?

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what happened?"

"I'm not telling you."

Max gave her his best evil glare. "I'll let this slip for now, but this conversation is not over."

Fine, but I won't tell you until the information becomes useful to me."

Max ignored this last bit and instead asked, "Where to next?"

Allison looked down at the list, then made a face.

"Well, the bathhouse is next door and my aunt needs something from there so I guess it would make sense to go there next."

"You made a face. Why don't you want to go?"

"Well… The girl that runs it and I have a difficult relationship."

"Meaning?"

"We were great friends when we were younger, but these days we just don't get along so well."

"I see."

"Yeah, well, let's just go and get this over with." Allison said while standing up.

"Okay." Max followed her to the counter that Mindy was standing behind.

"Here's the money Mindy. See you later." Allison handed the girl some money and then left the building, followed by Max.

As soon as they were out of the restaurant, Max pointed to the building next to it. "Is that the bathhouse?"

"Yep. Come on." Allison walked up to the building, taking a deep breath before entering it.

The two were met with the smell of strawberries when they entered the bathhouse.

"Hello! Welcome to The Ultimate Relaxation! What can I- Oh, hi Allison."

The girl in front of them, who had been smiling and welcoming when the two of them had entered, now wore a slight frown on her face when she realized who was in her bathhouse.

She looked about Allison's age, with wavy light brown hair that went to the middle of her back and hazel eyes that lit back up with excitement when she saw who was with her old friend.

"Oh! You're the amnesiac everybody's been talking about! You're cuter than the rumors said!"

"Vivian…" Allison muttered. "Meet Max the Amnesiac. Max, meet Vivian."

"Hi." Max held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi!" Vivian took his hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I'm Vivian! I run the bathhouse her in town and even sell some things like cosmetics and bathroom essentials."

Allison cleared her throat and spoke. "Vivian, my aunt wanted me to come and pick up some blush for her. Do you have her order?"

"Of course! Let's see…" After some digging around her messy desk she finally found something. "Here it is!" Vivian handed Allison a small sack.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, somebody left a bottle of shampoo in the girls' room of the bathhouse. Can you go check and see if you know who's it is?" Vivian asked Allison.

Allison shrugged. "Sure." She walked towards a door labeled 'girls' and disappeared inside.

Vivian turned towards Max with a huge smile on her face.

"So, your living with Allison?"

"Um, I wouldn't say _living _with her_. _I kind of have to stay there until I'm well enough to live on my own."

"Oh, so if you had a choice you _wouldn't_ be staying with her?"

"I-I don't really know where else I'd stay…"

"Honestly, wouldn't anywhere be better than with that lunatic?"

"You know, you do have a point with the whole 'lunatic' thing…" Max pondered for a moment.

"You know, I can here everything you guys are talking about from in here!" Allison yelled from inside the girls' bathing room, storming out a few seconds later.

"Come on Max!" She grabbed him by the sleeve, yanking him out of the bathhouse and fuming as they walked away from it.

**I'm done! This has to be my quickest update ever! I added the second chapter like three days ago or something. That's impressive for me!**

"**I was bored so… look who I kidnapped!"**

***reveals someone tied to a chair***

"**Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you Kyle, the star of Rune Factory 2!"**

"**Why the heck am I here?"**

"**I needed something interesting to put in my author's note, so since you're my least favorite amnesiac, I decided to torture you!"**

"**Oh Lord…"**

"**Evelyn, he's ready for his makeover!"**

"**Wait, who's Evelyn?"**

"**Evelyn's from Rune Factory 3. She designs clothes!"**

***Evelyn appears***

"**God, please take me now before I lose all faith in life."**

"**Hahaha! Now review or my demon pet will eat your soul! Oh wait, wrong story…" XDDD**

**And special thanks to Confederate America and silverfox of rainclan for reviewing that last chapter!**


	4. From The Evil Prank to Werecat

"Allison… Allison, please calm down. You're kinda scaring me."

Allison just grumbled as a response as Max continued to struggle against her grip on his sleeve, which was surprisingly strong.

"Allison, I was just joking. For the love of all that good and holy in this world, please calm down." Max begged, trying to dig his heels into the ground to stop them while Allison just kept pulling him right along.

"Do you really hate her that much?" Max questioned.

Allison slowed to a stop and looked back at him.

"Hate is a strong word, we just… don't get along like we used to. She's bossy and rude and, honestly, nobody likes her very much. No friends whatsoever." Allison explained. "I feel bad for her sometimes, but… it never seems to be worth it."

"Oh… wow." Max muttered, then shook his head, wanting to get both of their minds off it.

"So, where to next Allie?"

"Well, let's s- Hey wait. You just called me Allie."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Allison's a mouthful to say, so I decided to call you Allie. Is that alright with you?"

"I-I suppose…"

"Great! So where to next?" Max asked while leaning over Allison's shoulder to get a peak at the list. Allison responded by stepping away from him and holding the list close to her.

"No. Only I have the authority to see the list."

"Why?"

"Because I'm just that awesome. Now follow me!" Allison turned around and continued walking down the cobblestone path.

"Hey, wait up!" Max ran and caught up to her. "Where are we going?"

"We don't need anything from them but I figured we could stop by this one family's house for a moment so you can meet them. The mother, Karen, is my aunt's best friend and has two adopted kids that are about our age. Their names are Rocky and Daniel. You'll like Daniel. Come on!"

Allison turned from the cobblestone street onto a stone sidewalk that wove through a little garden up to a cozy looking home. When they reached the door, Allison tapped on the door three times, then opened the door a crack and peaked her head inside.

"Hi Karen. I brought the amnesiac. Can we come in?" Max heard a mumbled reply. "Thanks." She pushed the door fully open and dragged Max inside.

The house was messy, but in a homey, lived in kind of way. To the right of the door was a living room and to the left was a kitchen. Between the two were a set of stairs, which Max thought probably led to the bedrooms.

The living room was empty, but in the kitchen a woman drinking tea and a boy who looked about fifteen and was reading a book were sitting at a small table that seated four.

"Hi Karen, Daniel. Me and Max were just running a few errands so I'd thought we should stop by so I can introduce you guys. Max, this is Karen and Daniel. Karen and Daniel, this is Max." Allison quickly introduced the three.

"Hi." Max waved at the two.

The woman seemed to be a few years older than Jackie. She had a few gray streaks in her long brown hair that was tied into a low pony-tail. There were some light wrinkles on her face and her brown eyes shone with wisdom. She had a large smile on her face as she spoke to Max.

"Hello, Max. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Max told her while smiling.

"Hi, I'm Daniel. It's a real pleasure to finally get to meet the amnesiac." The boy stood up and held out his hand for Max to shake. His light blue eyes gleamed with kindness and intelligence, but his dark gray hair darkened his appearance slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Max took the boy's hand and shook, smiling a bit. Maybe this entire town wasn't full of psychos like he thought at first. Maybe. Just maybe. He's not getting his hopes up quite yet.

"What nice manners." Karen commented. "I didn't expect him to be so nice."

"I know right?" Allison said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Remember the last amnesiac?"

Daniel laughed a bit. "The one we found dead by the river with a knife pierced through his skull that had your fingerprints on it? I remember him."

"Thank you ma'am, it's nice that- WAIT WHAT!" Max starred at the Allison and Daniel in horror, making the two crack up.

"I-I can't believe he fell for that!" Allison gasped, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"He's… so… gullible." Daniel muttered between breaths.

"You two are horrible." Karen scolded, then placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled a bit. "Though I have to admit that was pretty funny."

"Wha… What!" Max screamed at them with a hilariously angry look on his face. So much for there being normal people in this town.

Daniel immediately looked apologetic, though Allison continued to laugh.

"Sorry dude… But you gotta admit that was kinda funny." Daniel apologized, snickering just a bit.

"It would have been funnier if I wasn't actually scared she was going to kill me." Max scowled and crossed his arms while Allison immediately stopped laughing and looked at him with confusion.

"Why in the world would you think that? I wouldn't kill you… purposely." Allison added quickly, not wanting to make any empty promises.

"I don't know… You just seem like the type of person who's all happy and sweet and cute has a friendly vibe but is secretly a serial killer who murders children in their sleep."

As if she didn't hear anything Max had just said, Allison smirked, the mischievous glint returning to her eyes.

"You just called me cute." Her smirk grew bigger.

"N-No I didn't!" Max's cheeks turned a light dusty pink color when she suggested this craziness.

"Yes you did."

"That's not what I meant!"

"You already said it. You can't take it back~"

"You are taking this the wrong way."

"Haha~"

"You're never letting this go, are you?"

"Nope, never."

"I hate you."

Allison's smirk turned into a frown. "You don't mean that."

Karen and Daniel watched the two fight like a tennis match, amused looks on both of their faces.

"Mom, I'm home." A girl's voice called out as a person entered the house. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene before her.

"Oh… Hi Allison… and strange new person." The girl, who appeared to be the same age as Daniel, muttered quietly. Her curly, fiery red hair framed her face and her sharp features nicely, her dark blue eyes looking happy and nervous at the same time. The most noticeable thing about her though, were the brown cat ears on her head and her tail, which was also brown but had a white spot at the end. Max couldn't help but stare.

"Hi Rocky." Allison smiled and waved at the girl, who gave a small smile and waved in return. "This is Max, the amnesiac." She gestured towards Max.

"Hey." Max waved also, trying not to stare at the strange girl too much.

"Hi…" Rocky said quietly without looking at him. Then with a 'I'm going upstairs', she ran up the stairs, away from curious eyes. They heard the slamming of a door.

"I'll go check on her and make sure she's alright." Daniel got up and ran up the stairs after Rocky.

Max turned towards Karen and Daniel, who were sitting at the table again.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Max. Don't worry about it. She's used to being stared at, her being a werecat and all." Karen comforted him.

Max nearly choked on air. "We-werecat?" His voice was quiet from surprise.

Allison nodded. "Yeah. The only people who ever stare at her are people from out of town. Everybody here's so used to it that nobody notices anymore."

"I still feel kind of bad though…" Max looked down, ashamed of himself for starring and making Rocky uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Max. She'll be fine." Karen reassured him, sipping some more of her tea, which by now was starting to get cold.

"Okay…"

"Come on Max. Let's go introduce you to more people. It'll get your mind off of it." Allison grabbed Max's arm again and began pulling him out of the house. "Bye Karen." She waved to the woman before fully exiting the house.

"Say hi to your aunt for me, will you?"

"You say that as if you're not going to see her sometime in the next twenty-four hours. But okay." Allison smiled before pulling the door shut behind them.

"Is she really going to be alright? I still feel bad for staring" Max asked out of concern for the werecat.

Allison gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. Daniel will help her. He always knows just what to do." She grabbed Max's arm and tugged a bit. "Now let's go. There's more people you need to meet." Allison walked off, Max following close behind her.

By the house was another path. The two of them took this path and found themselves in a new clearing. This one had two houses in it.

"Come on. We'll go here first." Allison led Max up to a large, glamorous house that towered high above them, making Max feel like an ant.

Before they reached the large double doors, however, a girl came rushing out. Her appearance made Max's eyes bug out of his head.

It wasn't so much her features that surprised Max. She was actually quite pretty. It was what she was wearing that caught him off guard. So far most of the girls Max had seen had been wearing dresses or skirts that had a lot of detail.

But not this girl.

No, this girl wasn't wearing anything that looked girly. Instead, she wore pants, but not just any kind of pants. These were short. They were made out of denim and went a little above her mid-thigh. Her shirt was a bright orange tank top that didn't fully cover her belly and around her neck was necklace covered with turquoise and teal jewels.

Her hair was also strange. It didn't look natural or at least not like any hair he had seen before. (Not that he would know.) It was short, stopping just an inch above her shoulders. There was a pattern in her hair. One streak was blonde and the next was brown. It went back and forth between the two colors all throughout her hair. Max could tell right away this was the kind of girl old fashioned parents didn't want their daughters to be around.

The girl, noticing him starring, smirked.

"You like what you see, amnesiac?" The girl's wide pink eyes glared into his, daring him to say something. Allison rolled her eyes at her friend's strange behavior.

"Tessa, knock it off. You dress a little strange, remember? People are going to stare."

Tessa sighed. "That's the point, you idiot. To get boys to stare at you."

"Only strangers stare at you. No boys in town do."

"Well yeah. That's because they _know_ me."

"… Anyways, this is Max. Max this is Tessa." Allison introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Tessa." Max smiled and held his hand out for her to shake.

Tessa just rolled her eyes in return. "Yeah, whatever. Nice to meet you too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go drag my dad out of the café before he explodes. Good-bye." Tessa huffed and looked away from the two, marching down the stairs that led up to the doors and down the path that had brought Max and Allison to her house.

Max turned to Allison and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's Tessa… Not many adults here like her very much… but she's actually pretty popular among the teenagers. My aunt and uncle don't like her all that much but they don't argue too much when I hang out with her. The only time we had a real argument about it was when I tried to wear some clothes she gave me… That didn't turn out so well. I got grounded." Allison pouted and walked up to the large double doors. "It was such a cute outfit too…" She pushed open the doors without knocking and stepped into the… mansion, practically.

Max stepped in after her, gaping, in awe at the fanciness of it all. The shiny marble floors, the large and majestic statues, the beautiful china that decorated the long, wooden table. It was all quite breathtaking.

Allison walked past all this, not taking any of it in. She had been in this house many times before and had every square inch of it memorized. She quickly walked up a large set of stairs, her footsteps not making a sound on the red carpet that covered it.

In no time at all they made it to the first floor. It wasn't much of a floor, really. It was just a spot where the stairs stopped for a few feet before returning to stairs, going up to another floor.

To their right was a plain white door that seemed very out of place in this exquisite home. On it was a wooden brown sign. Carved into it was the word 'Fashion' in blue.

To their left was another white door with a brown sign on it, but this time it said 'Dance' in purple. Classical music could be heard coming from inside this room.

Allison grabbed the brass door knob and pushed the door open slowly, peaking in before smiling and walking in.

The room was set up like a dance studio. One wall was completely covered by a mirror and had a bar in front of it. By the door was a record player, playing classical music.

There was a girl in the room. Her light purple hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a darker purple ribbon. Her dark brown eyes were filled with concentration, her eyebrows scrunched together as she continued doing what seemed to be ballet warm-ups.

"Hey Sabriel. Still working hard?" Allison brought the girl out of her trance.

"Oh, hi Allison, and…"

"Max." Max finally got to speak for himself. "My name is Max."

"Well it's about time a hot guy showed up!" Sabriel suddenly looked very excited. She ran over to them and turned the record player off before returning to her rant.

"We seriously have a lack of guys! I swear there are like fifteen girls here in Spentsa but only like four guys counting you!"

Max blinked in surprise, not really sure how to respond to that.

"Uh…"

"Sabriel, you're freaking him out. Calm down." Allison hushed the over-excited girl, who took a deep breath and calmed down just a bit.

"You know just as well as I do Allison that four is _much_ less that eleven. Every girl in town has that worry stuck in the back of her head. What if I don't meet 'the one'? What if I'm alone forever? What if I never meet him because I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with ten other girls and _four guys_?" Sabriel no longer looked excited to be meeting a new guy. Instead, she looked dead serious.

"Well…" Allison cringed, not really disagreeing with Sabriel but not wanting to make Max think all the girls here were desperate.

"Sabriel, I don't think you should get so worked up about this. I'm sure that with your amazing dance talent, you'll be begged to travel all around Norad so people can see you perform. You'll meet plenty of boys that way." Allison smiled and nodded reassuringly to her friend.

Sabriel smiled, thankful for her friend's kind words.

"Thanks Allison… You know, you don't have it off bad either." Sabriel smirked, not saying anything else until Max spoke up.

"How does _Allison_ not have it off bad?" He scoffed jokingly, earning a death glare from Allison.

"She has a back-up plan!"

"I do not."

"If she never finds true love she can always get hitched with-"

"Please don't say it."

"Luke!"

"Luke's like a brother to me, Sabriel. I don't love him like that."

Sabriel shrugged. "Your loss. Have fun being an old maid."

"I'd rather be an old maid than marry someone I don't love."

Max just stood in the background, feeling awkward for listening to this girly conversation.

"I suppose you do have a point there… Hmm…" Sabriel thought for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't be right for you to do that to Luke."

"Yeah, well, I don't plan to. Max and I have a few more errands to run so I guess I'll see you later." Allison gave a small wave and turned toward the door.

"Okay. Bye Allison. Bye Max." Sabriel waved good-bye to the two of them before turning the record player back on and continuing the previous warm-ups she had been doing.

The two walked back down the stairs in silence, neither of them wanting to say something to brake it.

Max squinted hard against the sun when they reached outside, his eyes taking a moment to adjust.

"So, where to next, Al?"

Allison glared at him. "You can call me Allie, but Al is out of the question, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I got it…" Max mumbled.

Allison's eyes lit up when she thought of something.

"The inn is just right there! Come on, let's go say hi to Luke and Laurel!" She quickly walked down the front steps of the enormous house and towards a building on the other side of the small clearing they were in.

Max walked a little slower. He couldn't help but feel like he was walking right into a death trap, straight to his doom…

**Dun dun dun dun duuuunnnn!**

**So it turns out that meeting the residents will take three chapters… This is going to be such a long story. ^^'**

**Hmm… I've got nothing else to say really… Oh wait! Thanks Confederate America for reviewing and for his/hers and silverfox of rainclan's comments through PM! You guys rock!**

**See? You should review or PM me about this story because I'll thank you in my epic author's note and you'd totally make my day.**

**So… Bye and REVIEW!**


	5. From Fanservice to Tickles

"Why do I have a sense of impending doom?" Max thought aloud.

"Huh?… Never mind. Luke! Laurel? Are you two home?" Allison called.

"….Nope, guess they're dead. Can we go now?" Max tugged on Allison's sleeve and pouted slightly.

"Man up. They're probably just on their way down stairs or something."

"But Allie~!"

"No."

"Hey guys! I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Luke opened the door-more like slammed it outwards- and strutted up to Allison, smiling like an idiot. "You missed me~"

"Go away." Allison deadpanned.

"Y-yeah! You heard the girl!" Max said, then regretted it and hid behind Allison again.

"…Great, it's back."

"I AM NOT AN IT!"

"Be nice to the amnesiac."

"Yeah! Be nice to the- … unkind." Max crossed his arms and just decided he would stop talking. If they wouldn't listen, he wouldn't talk. There, ha.

"Oh, hi Laurel… why do you always show up after your brother?"

"So I make sure strangers know that he's not the only one running the inn." She sighed, and pulled a reluctant Luke away from Allison. "You're creeping her out."

"Nu-uh! She likey vewy muches da?"

"Nyet!" Allison hit Luke on the head, then looked back at Max. "Oh yeah, your still here."

"Does being an amnesiac mean that others forget about you on a minutely basis?" Max mumbled.

"Um… What's your name again?" Laurel asked.

"Max. Not Amnesiac. Not It. Max. M-A-X…I think that's how you spell it."

"Yeah, you'd think you wouldn't be able to remember how to-"

"SHUT UP!"

"It's a very touchy subject." Allison whispered.

"Yes, yes it is." Max grumbled.

"Amnesiac! Amnesiac! Amnesiac~"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Max pounced on the chanting Luke who looked very caught off guard. As they rolled on the ground, strangling each other, Laurel got a strange look on her face (for you yaoi fan girls, you know what I'm talking about) and Allison just edged away from Laurel, thinking the brawl between the two males would eventually end if she just let them vent it out on another.

She was wrong. After five minutes of waiting, Allison finally decided that that was the last straw and pulled the panting boys apart by their hair.

"Stop it you two!"

"HE STARTED IT!" They both screamed.

"Lol, unoriginal comedy." Laurel hummed, slightly disappointed that the fan service ended.

"You are both idiots!" Allison yelled at the two, who were struggling to get out of her grasp. Stating the obvious. Very nicely done, Allison.

"He deserved it!" They both screamed again, then got angry and tried to continue strangling each other.

Pulling their hair, Allison banged their heads together, earning painful groans from the two.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Why are you so mean?" Luke whined, pawing at Allison's dress shirt like a puppy.

"It was for not listening to me. Those who don't listen, die." Allison growled.

"It's true." Laurel added.

"Fine. I'm sorry." They both said together, then they glared at each other and shouted, "No your not! I am! Stop saying everything I say!- _bonk!"_

"What did I just say?" Allison grumbled.

"Ow." They both rasped. They were both dropped for a moment, but Allison kept ready to grab. They spared quick glares at each other before standing up and dusting themselves off.

"Can't believe I got shown off by a girl…" they both grumbled. They steamed at each other, but calmed and stood in front of Allison with their heads hanging low.

"That was funny! Do it again!" Laurel chimed.

"Shut up." Luke said, then made sure Max didn't say it too. His investigation was to his liking and he nodded at the two visitors.

"So uh… what did you want before that little misunderstanding happened?" Luke asked sheepishly.

"I can't remember…maybe just a quick hello?" Allison said,

"WHAT?" Max steamed.

"*cough cough* Blackmail." Allison rasped.

"I. Hate you. All." Max continued steaming.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your only friends." Laurel muttered.

"You know, since you're an amnesiac and all." Max gave Luke a glare that promised death.

"I'm sorry! It was just so tempting! You can't make it so easy to make fun of you!"

"And you shouldn't make it so easy for you to be strangled." Max, with evil in his eyes, stepped closer to Luke.

Luke made a squeaking sound and jumped back a little bit, surprised by the intensity in those eyes…they weren't right…

"Ooooohhhh, I like where this is going~ I'm gonna go get my camera." Laurel squealed and made her way to the door, which was slightly open.

Allison saw the disaster waiting to happen. "Laurel, wai-"

Too late.

The door had been left open a crack, and resting on it was a bucket of water. When Laurel yanked the door open, she was soaked, and hit in the head by the bucket.

"Ah! How the heck? We just went through the door. We've been standing right here the entire time!" Laurel looked down at her soaked self, completely bewildered.

Max blinked, as if clearing his head, then stared at Laurel in shock. "What…?"

Laughter erupted from the pushes.

"Ann!" Allison marched up to the bushes by the door and peeked into them. "Ann, that wasn't funny! That bucket could have really hurt her!"

A girl stumbled out of the bushes, her laughter not ceasing. She looked about twelve with short orange hair in two braids and large gray eyes that were sparkling with laughter.

Luke snickered. "Actually Allison, it was pretty funny."

"How the heck did you even do that! We were standing right here the entire time!" Laurel shook the girl, Ann, by her shoulders, demanding answers.

"She's a ninja!" Luke pointed accusingly at the girl.

"Yup, I'm just that awesome." Ann stopped laughing just long enough to look serious about the whole 'ninja' thing.

"Ann, you might want to run for your life before Laurel snaps." Allison started gently shoving the carrot top away.

"YOU DEVIL CHILD COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Catch me if you can!"

"RUFF!"

Laurel screamed and jumped back as a big brown dog jumped out of the bushes Ann had just been residing in.

"Come on Murphy! Let's go!" Ann laughed and turned, running away. Murphy, the dog, stood for a second, growling at the four before following his master into the distance.

"HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Laurel hollered and went off after the two completely random and most likely minor characters.

"That was… really-"

"Well that was strange!" Luke interrupted. Once again, Max felt the need to just ignore him.

"Indeed. Well, thanks. We'll see you later."

"Wha-…Wu…we just…" Max pointed his finger back and forth at the two and finally just gave up and followed Allison.

"Wait! I wanna come!"

"No, Luke. You need to stay here so you can watch the inn until your sister cools down and comes back."

"In my mind I have two choices here: Laurel can kill me for going with you guys and leaving the inn alone or I can stay here and be bored just to be killed by her anyway. I'd rather die happy than bored!" Luke insisted and tugged on Allison's sleeve.

"No. This is Amnesiac and Ordinary-girl-who-accidentally-ran-into-amnesiac bonding time. You can't interfere." Allison yanked her arm away from Luke.

"So you're choosing him over me?" Luke pouted.

"Not at all. I just have to give him a tour of the town and having you along would just distract him. It would be really bad if you guys got into a fight again."

"_Have_ to? If I remember correctly, you practically _begged_ me to-"

"Max, if you don't shut up I swear I'll rip your tongue out and lodge so far down your throat you won't ever be able to talk again."

Max shut up immediately, wondering why everyone in this town was so freaking bi-polar.

"Luke, let's just put it this way: If I was forced to kill one of you, I would kill Max."

"Wow, thanks. And to think, if I were stuck with that choice I would have killed Luke instead of you."

"Aw, really?"

"No. I would have killed you both and got the heck out of this psycho town." Max admitted to the two who looked quite offended.

"Jerk."

"Psycho chick."

"Amnesiac."

"Bi-polar freak."

"I'm leaving now. Bye." Luke turned and went back into the building… but not before he could trip on a wire.

"Dang you, Ann. Dang you." He muttered from the ground

Allison and Max stared at him for a moment, then started laughing.

"You both are jerks."

"Whatever. Come on Max. There's still more people you need to meet." Allison turned around and practically skipped away, seeming to have completely forgotten about her and Max's little spat.

Max stared at her in disbelief, taking a moment to breath before he had to endure more craziness. He then followed Allison onto a path that lead to the next street, leaving Luke to run the inn without his sister… by himself… Oh dear.

"Allie, wait up!" Max called out, then grumbled when the girl ignored him, making him have to jog to catch up to her.

As they neared the end of the short path, Allison glanced at the note her aunt had given her that had been kept safe in her pocket.

"This way!" She grabbed Max's arm and dragged him along the cobblestone roads. They passed the apothecary, which Max looked at longingly. He would love to crawl into the warm bed in there and take a long nap, but there was no way he was getting out of meeting the rest of these insane asylum escapees, so he just looked away sadly.

"In here!" Allison continued dragging poor Max up a little sidewalk. Max barely had time to glance at the bizarre name on the front of the store.

"Weapons and Tacos International General Store? What?…" Max stared dumbfounded, refusing to move another inch.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The old owner named it that right after he went crazy right before his family made him retire."

Oh my gosh. If someone here was actually crazy by _her_ standards, something was horribly wrong with this old owner.

"Hello. Welcome to the general store. Hey Allison! Is that the amnesiac?"

The store was filled with shelves that were stocked with all sorts of things. Pretty much anything from lettuce to iron could be found there.

At the end of the room sat a counter with a cash register on it. Behind the counter stood a girl who looked somewhat familiar though Max couldn't where place where he may have seen her before. She had pumpkin orange hair that was tied into a bun and gray eyes that sparkled slightly but also had a look of sadness and stress behind them. Max could only wonder why.

"Sis, I'm home!"

It suddenly hit Max why this girl looked so familiar to him. This girl was like an older version of her sister. Of Ann.

"Hey Ann. You look out of breath. What did you do?"

"I outran Laurel."

"Why did you have to outrun Laurel in the first place?"

"I may have played a prank on here." Ann admitted.

Ann's sister sighed. "You really are a handful Ann."

Ann giggled in reply.

"Go check on Papa upstairs for me, will you?" Ann nodded. "Thanks." Ann replied by running up the stair located behind the counter.

The girl turned to Max and Allison, who were waiting patiently for their turn to speak.

"Hi, I'm Natasha. I run the general store here in town." Natasha held out her hand for Max to shake it.

"I'm Max." Max returned the hand shake and smiled. This girl didn't seem too bad… yet. He wasn't going to get his hopes up quite yet.

Natasha smiled and turned to Allison. "Do you need anything or did you just come to introduce me to him?"

"Actually, I do need something. Aunt Jackie's out of chocolate. She needs some to make her awesome chocolate chip cookies. Have any?"

"Yes I do, but I haven't stocked them yet. Let's see…" Natasha bent down behind the counter as if she was looking for something. When she came back up she handed Allison a box of chocolates.

"Mommy, who's here?"

Max's eyes widened and looked towards the stairs to see a man who looked like he was in his mid-80s or so. Why did this old guy just call Natasha mommy?

The man's face immediately lit up with excitement when he saw Allison and Max.

"Yay, new friends to play with!"

Natasha smiled sadly at the man. "Papa, you should go back upstairs."

The man pouted. "Yes Mommy." He turned around and trudged back up the stairs.

Natasha turned back around with an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm so sorry. That's my grandfather. He kind of lost his marbles. You can call him Dod.

"Dod?"

"Yeah, I know its an odd name. Most people nowadays say Dod stands for Delusional Old Dude." The pained look increased in Natasha's eyes as she gave a little fake laugh.

"Natasha, where are your parents?" Natasha looked down, avoiding his gaze. "They… They dies two years ago."

Max was stunned. This girl who was no older than Allison or himself was running this store by herself while also raising a rowdy Ann and taking care of a crazy grandfather. No wonder she looked so stressed out.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Max." She insisted. "I'm happy, honest. Ann and Papa are all I need. I love them and they love me. Don't worry." Natasha smile and turned to Allison. "You know, you still need to pay for that." She motioned towards the chocolates.

"Oh yeah!" Allison dug in her pockets and pulled out just enough money for the sweets. "Here you go!" Allison left the money on the counter and grabbed Max's arm, once again dragging him towards a new destination.

"Bye Max! Bye Allison!" Natasha waved as they left.

"Bye Natasha!" Allison called out over her shoulder and Max waved just as they stepped out of the store.

Allison let go of Max and looked down at her sheet of paper again. "Okay, let's see… Next is the blacksmith's. Come on!" She walked away from Max, leaving him to follow.

"At least she's letting me walk by myself." He muttered under his breath.

Allison waltzed up to the store next door and went inside. Max followed quickly.

The inside was hot, probably because there was a fire lit in a large fireplace. Max figured that it probably had something to do with making weapons. All along the walls were weapons, accessories, shields, and much more.

In the back there was a counter. Standing behind the counter was a girl who looked bored out of her mind. She had long, silky black hair that flowed down to her waist and stunning dark purple eyes. Noticing there were customers, she brightened up very quickly.

"Hi Allison!" The girl squealed and ran from behind the counter and practically glomped Allison.

"Hey, Tatum." Allison grinned and pried Tatum off of her.

"Oh my gosh!" Tatum squealed again and ran over to Max, who at the moment was quite terrified at what she might do to him.

"You're the amnesiac!" Tatum clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yep, that's me, the amnesiac with apparently no name." Max grumbled.

"Tatum, who's down there?" A woman slowly peeked down the stairs, which were to the right of them. She appeared to be in her early thirties, with shoulder length light orange hair. Her reddish-orange eyes looked gentle, but fierce, like she wouldn't hesitate to bite someone she didn't trust.

"Oh, just the amnesiac I told you about." Tatum then completely ignored her and circled Max, inspecting him, not really seeing the completely creeped out expression the poor boy was showing.

"So, you have no name?" Tatum asked, narrowing her eyes and staring into Max's.

"Wha- NO! I… I'm… ugh." Max just crossed his arms and looked away, gesturing for Allison to just get it over with.

"This is Max! I found him on the streets and I'm introducing him to everyone here."

"Well that's strange. This is a small town, I didn't know there was any homeless people living here. I would have totally let them stay here."

"Naw, that's fine. Max's gonna stay at the unused farm just outside of town."

"How convenient!" Tatum giggled and nodded, Max backed a little bit closer to Allison….. She had a knife with her… but it was made out of a carrot.

"So, is that the new weapon that you were working on last night?" Allison asked, smiling like it was normal.

"Hm? Oh yeah! This thing? Just finished it as you were walking in the door." Tatum giggled and held it close to her. "Isn't it just fabulous?"

"Totally!"

Max stared in confusion at the two. "How… How can a weapon be _fabulous_?"

"It just can okay!" Tatum shrieked and threw her carrot knife at him. Luckily it was the hilt that hit him, so he wasn't punctured… But it still hurt like heck!

"Ow!" Max rubbed his arm where the blade had hit. "What the freak is wrong with you people!?"

"Oh calm yourself!" The trio halted in the wrestling match they were about to jump into and looked up at the forgotten woman whom was still glaring at them from the stairs. "She could have hit you with the point. Tatum, control your feelings, don't let them take you over." The woman glided down, and folded her hands together on the fold of her dress. She nodded at the three casually before taking a deep breath and motioning for Tatum to do the same. The only thing Max could think was: _Thank god a sane person!_

"Greetings, young ones. What brings you here to my home?" The woman asked politely, yet with a sternness in her eyes that told Max not to try and poke her or anything.

"Hi Monica, I came to introduce you to the-"

"MAX!….Oh… sorry, m-my name is Max." Max said timidly when Monica glared at him for shouting at a girl. Then, he slowly put his hand out and tried not to scream when Monica nearly ripped him hand off in a hand shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Max." She replied. Her expression was blank, excusing the slight ghost of a glare in her eyes, but besides that, she just seemed very neutral and calm.

"I've heard about you. You have lost your memory. That is truly a terrible loss. I'm gravely sorry."

Max gasped, no one had said anything like that! He had just assumed it was an everyday deal with how everyone was joking around with it. Now that he knew the seriousness of the loss, all those things those other people he met said to him kind of… stung now… it hurt kind of.

Tatum scowled, as if she completely missed Max's sudden change in demeanor from annoyed to hurt, which she might actually have. "Sheesh Mon, don't get so onto us. You used to have serious anger issues too."

"True." Monica smoothed out her dress. "But I went through some intensive therapy treatment for my problem with biting people I didn't like, so I'm fine now."

…And there went Max's last remainder of hope for a sane person. Intensive therapy for biting people. No. Just, no.

"Oh, that's right." Allison spoke up. "You told me once that you bit your sister's boyfriend on a regular basis. I could hardly believe it because you're so calm all the time."

Yeah… No normality in this little village whatsoever.

Monica smirked. "Well, he had it coming- Uh, no! I mean… Biting people is bad." Her face went red and she looked at the ground, playing with her hair a bit. "Very, very bad…"

Max just glared at her while Allison shrugged, seeming to agree. Tatum was oblivious to the atmosphere and started laughing.

Allison cleared her throat and grabbed Max's wrist. "Well, this has been pleasant, but there are still more people who Max needs to be introduced to. Good-bye." She pulled on Max's arm, indicating him to move towards the door, then let go and started heading towards the door herself.

Monica immediately brightened back up and smiled widely. "Oh, you're leaving so soon? That's too bad. I could have made tea and we could have talked a while longer. But please, come back soon."

"Yeah, please do." Tatum agreed. "It's boring here and I need someone to talk to who's actually my age."

Max gulped as he made his way to the door slowly, right behind Allison. He nodded, secretly hoping that he wouldn't have to come here again, but he got the feeling he may have to.

As soon as the two stepped out the door and closed it behind them, they ran into two more people.

They were both women, with long, cream colored hair that flowed to their waists and sparkly blue eyes. However, one looked younger than the other. Her daughter, probably.

The younger girl, who looked about Allison's or his age (why the heck are all the people here teenagers?) got super excited after realizing who she bumped into.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "Mom, look! It's that boy who has amnesia or something!"

"It is!" Her mom looked just about as excited as her.

Well… at least is wasn't Amnesiac…

"Wow, you don't look a thing like I thought you would. I thought you'd be blonde or something." The older of the two observed. Max yelped as the woman grabbed his wrist and looked deep into his eyes. "Tell me… can you turn into a sheep?"

"W-What?" Max yelled at her. "No!"

"Mom, remember? Aunty Daria said that he couldn't remember that for the first cave, whatever that meant."

The woman seemed to have an idea and went back to staring two inched from the frightened Max's face.

"Did you wake up with a spell on the bottom right screen that frustrated you because no matter how many times you pushed the button, it would do what it was meant for?"

Max stared at her with a dead expression. If this was what he was going to have to live with for the next who knows how long, he was going to drown himself.

"Oh, the dramatic pause. Wait for it." The smaller one whispered intensely.

Max thought about it, and then decided to amuse the two and shrugged, digging his hand in his pocket, and smirked when there was nothing there but a little sliver of…paper…

"NOPE!" Max smiled and decided to completely ignore the totally insignificant strip that had absolutely nothing to do with the major story plot.

"Awww…. So your not half wooly?"

"Change the whole spell topic to something different… NOW…" Max glared at the woman who let go hastily.

"Sorry!~ It's just so awesome I've never got to meet a real live-"

"Rani!" Allison threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever you do, don't call him an A-M-N-E-E-S-I-A-K…"

"…But that's not how you spell Amnesiac."

Max grimaced slightly, but didn't say anything seeing as these people were mentally deranged and needed special treatment.

"So, Max, this is Rani. " Allison pointed to the older woman, who waved, still not getting what was the big deal with calling him an Amnesiac.

"And this is Nina." The smaller one giggled and walked up to Max, and held out her hand in a hand shaking gesture. Max hesitated, then slowly connected hands, and then shook twice. He let go, waited….

"Oh good, nothing bad-"

"RAINBOW!" Nina suddenly brought out a paintbrush and stabbed Max in the shoulder. "SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"OW! BAD RAINBOW!" Max lost his cool and grabbed her paint brush, snapped it in half, and then threw the remains to Allison who was quite amused with the whole display. "NEXT FRICKEN HOUSE YOU CRAZY CHICK!"

"Okay~" Allison returned the paintbrush to the sniffling Nina and waved to Rani who was just standing there, kind of spaced out and mumbling something about sheep and a Micah character…

"Hey, I know, let's go to the beach!" Allison squealed at the idea once again grabbed the steaming Max's hand. Max roared angrily as he was dragged down the street, but refrained from doing anything to the insane girl despite how much he desperately, desperately wanted to do so many horrible, bloody, unforgivable, and perhaps fatal things to her. If someone found her body on the streets the next day, they would be able to point fingers in his direction.

Soon the cobblestone street changed to sand and they were gazing at a large lake.

"Marcus!" Allison yelled and waved at a boy who was sitting at the waterline, a fishing pole in his hand.

"Oh hey Allison!" He turned around and waved at them. Then he saw Max. "Hey, it's the Amn-"

"YES I'M THE AMNESIAC! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"Uh, sure…"

"It's a touchy subject. It's best not to bring it up." Allison informed Marcus.

"YOU BET IT'S A TOUCHY SUBJECT! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS HAVE TO REMIND ME THAT I LOST MY MEMORY? UNTIL THEY BRING IT UP I COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT IT BECAUSE I'M TOO BUSY THINKING ABOUT HOW MUCH I HATE THE PEOPLE HERE!" Somehow, Max managed to say all this in one breath.

"Max!" Allison punched Max in the arm for that last sentence. "Be nice!"

Marcus just stared at the two with wide, dark blue eyes.

Just then they heard a door slam. They turned their heads to see an old woman with gray hair done up in a messy bun and dark blue eyes like Marcus's come out of a house further up on the beach. She was wearing an apron and holding a plate of cookies.

"Hello kids. I thought I heard voices out here so I thought I'd come out and see what all the fuss is about. It's a good thing I brought out cookies!" The old woman smiled and made her way over to the three.

"So you must be Max." It was more of a statement than a question, really.

"Yes, that's me." Max sighed, liking that someone had called him Max instead of Amnesiac, but still annoyed by all these introductions.

"Poor little Amnesiac. Here, have a cookie." The woman stuffed a cookie into his mouth and patted his head. "You can call me Nancy, dear."

…There it went. Poor little Amnesiac. That was him.

Max gagged on the cookie in his mouth. Nancy had stuffed it _way_ too far back. After making sure he didn't choke, he paid attention to the taste. Max's eyes widened. They were… delicious. He immediately stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth and moaned.

Allison tried not to laugh as she took a bite out of her own cookie. "Oh Lordy Max, don't moan like that. It sounds _so_ wrong."

"What?"

"Think about it."

3... 2... 1...

"Oh!" Max blushed lightly when he _finally_ got what that meant. While Allison and Marcus were busy laughing and Nancy was looking at them and shaking her head in disapproval at the joke, Max bent down and grabbed a handful of sand and threw it Allison, who squealed and laughed more at his reaction.

"Max!" Nancy made a _tsk_ noise and brushed some of the sand off Allison. "That's not how you treat a young lady, or any lady for that matter."

"Grandma, Allison ain't a lady, she's just Allison."

"Grammar!" Nancy screeched. "Or no more cookies!"

Marcus's eyes got real big after that. "A-Allison _isn't_ a lady, she's just Allison." He corrected himself.

"Good boy." Nancy gave him another cookie, and turned to the others. "I'll be on my way now. I still have to cook dinner, after all. Good day." Nancy turned away from them and strode back into the house.

Allison huffed and picked more sand out of her hair. "Jerk. This'll take forever to wash out."

"I hope it takes hours."

"Hey, Max?" Marcus asked, almost in a creepy way, interrupting he and Allison's argument.

"Uh, what?" Max glanced at Marcus, who had a creepy smile on his face.

"Are you, by any chance… ticklish?"

"Wha?… I-I don't know…" Max slowly edged away from Marcus who, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, started making his way towards him.

"A-Allison, what is he doing?" Max's eyes got wider as Marcus got closer to him.

Allison just smirked and stood on the sideline, waiting for what was about to happen.

"Got ya!"

"Ahhh!"

Marcus tackled Max to the ground and tickled him in about every place he could touch. (Lol get you're minds out of the gutter now, you pervs :3)

Turns out, Max is ticklish.

Watching Max dying from laughter on the ground, Allison couldn't help but think of how much Laurel would be enjoying this. (Fanservice~)

After Marcus had gotten his fill of tickling, and gotten kicked in the stomach by Max, he got off of poor Max, who was wheezing from lack of oxygen.

"I… hate… this town…" Max managed to get through between deep breaths.

"I'd argue with you, but its probably true." Allison shrugged. "Now, are you ready to go back to the apothecary and discuss you getting settled into your new home?"

"You mean… You mean we're done meeting new people?" It almost sounded too good to be true!

"Yup."

"FINALLY!" Max jumped for joy and started running back to the apothecary, until he realized he wasn't completely sure how to get there and that he'd need Allison's help.

Allison rolled her eyes and followed the over-excited Amnesiac, leaving Marcus to his thoughts and his fishing pole.

"Hey Allie?" Max asked, yawning.

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep before we discuss me moving into that empty house? Meeting a bunch of crazy people in one day really took a lot out of me."

Allison smiled. "Sure."

And with that, they went back into the apothecary.

**So. Friggin. Long.**

***Looks at date this was last updated, then looks guiltily back at the screen***

**Well… Sorry about that. I hope the longness made up for it! (probably didn't, but whatever)**

**silverfox of rainclan helped a lot with this chapter!**

**A special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Sir Gigous, starlight130 (anonymous), and LeslieChristal. You guys rocks!**

**Remember, I love reviews as much as Max hates his life right now, so please take time to review. ****J**

**A little story behind 'Weapons and Tacos International' for those of you who are bothering to read this. You see, my nephew has a toy car that says WAT International on the side of it. Me being me, I decided to make WAT stand for Weapons and Tacos, so now Weapons and Tacos International is kind of an inside joke with us. So is me randomly screaming out "I'm a lamppost!" in a southern accent, but that's a different story. X)**

**You know, sometimes I look at this story and I'm just like "Mythology Rose, you do know that with the plot you've come up with for this story that you're going to have to be serious at some point, don't you?" and then I'm just like "…crap…"**

**By the way, if you've played rune factory 3 and you haven't figured out who Monica and 'Aunty Daria' are yet, you're a moron. ;)**


	6. From a Dragon to Mind Reading

It was an extremely long walk to the apothecary, and it didn't seem that Allison was going to say anything else. They finally arrived at the house, and Max's first reaction when he came through the door was to plop down in the first chair he could and message his forehead thoroughly. His head hurt, his stomach was about to come up through his mouth, and he was cold even though his skin was burning. Max sighed, and looked up to see Jackie looking at him like he had just murdered someone. Despite his intense need to hurt something, he had not murdered anyone to his knowledge, so he looked up at her in hopes she should explain why she was starring at him like that.

Jackie knelt down and felt his forehead, then sighed. "Allison, I told you not to overwork him. Now see what you did? He's burning up. I hope you're proud of yourself." Allison threw her hands up in the air. "I didn't do anything! I swear! All I did was introduce him to everybody! We had fun! Right Max?" She turned to him with a glare that said "say yes or die painfully".

"Try anything and I will tell Jackie every detail." Max glared. "Oh come now boy you can at least try and tell us without looking like you're about to blow up." Max looked up, not really caring who in the bloody blitz was right there at the time and really just wanting to destroy the table that was in front of him and waning to engulf the food on the table.

"Oh, hello Joseph. Now like I was saying, Allison, you are grounded from yoai for a month." "What!?" Allison looked distraught. "No no no no no no no no no! Not my yoai! What if Laurel writes more? She said she was gonna start a yoai story starring Max I can't miss that!"

"What's Yoai?" Max asked, barely bothering to look up at her.

"Boys being in relationships with boys, duh." Allison stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now as I was saying-"

"Huh, for some reason, I'm not surprised you and Laurel are interested in something like that..." Max mused and looked up at Jackie who was rubbing her forehead like he had been earlier. "You know about that?" "I didn't, but it's... interesting I'll give her that." Joseph cleared his throat and loosened his collar a bit. "Jackie, why didn't you tell me about this little escapade?" Joseph rasped at his wife.

Jackie let out a nervous laugh. "Well, the girls are actually pretty good writers and their stories aren't bad. Besides there's nothing better for them to do here so I thought it would be a shame if it was taken away from them." Allison gasped. "Oh my gosh! Aunt Jackie, you like yoai too, don't you?" "W-What? No, of course not. How dare you insist such ridiculousness." "It's okay Aunt Jackie, I was in denial at first as well, but the dark side is amazing. You just have to learn how to embrace it. Luke's in the same boat as you. He'd never say, but he loves Yuri."

"What's that?" Max asked. "Dear child." Joseph leaned over and patted his back. "You have much to learn."

"Max, Max, Max..." Allison sighed. "Yuri is a girl being in a relationship with another girl. Luke wrote one for Tatum and Sabriel once, but it wasn't very good. Luke's kind of a sucky writer. Now back to Aunt Jackie being interested in yoai..." "I'm not interested in it, now let's drop the subject and move onto something else."

"Okay!" Joseph agreed. "Medicine before the kid dies of the flu. We all know that the flu is a nasty little bug. Let's get rid of her while she's still a baby eh?" Joseph quickly went to a nearby table and tossed Jackie two green vials and a stem of a plant Max didn't recognize. "Why do you talk about this bug like it's a girl?" "Because young lad, the flu is a relentless beast of the inside that slowly eats you inside out and leaves you feeling empty and shallow in your stomach. Your head is pounding with pain and your entire body feels like your going to fall apart at any moment. Son, that's what a woman is." Max stared at him as he continued to throw things at Jackie and kind of just blinked when Jackie caught the items and smiled bitter sweetly.

"You'll figure out the feeling soon enough, Max. I'm sure. Now drink this." Jackie handed him one of the green vials. Max stared at it for moment, debating whether or not he should drink it. "Go ahead and drink it Max. It won't kill you. Allison, go mix these herbs with the other green vile, alright?" "Do I have to?" Allison whined.

"Do you _want_ the amnesiac to die?" "...That's debatable, actually." "ALLISON!" "Fine, I'm going" Allison took the vile and herbs from her aunt and left the room.

*ggggrrrrrrrrrr* Max's eyes widened as his stomach growled like thunder. "Whoah!... Oh... ohoh oh oh oh oh ow oh gosh oh no... I-I-Ow. Oh crap!" Max felt the sandwich from earlier again, but it was not as good as the first time.

Jackie scrunched up her nose. "Oh dear. I'll go get a pale and some towels. Joseph, you make sure Max gets to bed." She commanded before leaving the room

Yes dear! ~" Joseph smiled while gritting his teeth and patted Max on the back. "So much to learn." "Shut up... Women... Suck." Max groaned and snatched the bucket from Allison and threw up the last of his lunch. "Lesson one. Learned." Joseph chuckled as Jackie smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey, do you want me to put a little protection on the straight team?" Joseph rasped at her, jerking his head towards a worried looking Allison who petted Max's hair as the rest of his face was doing something else inside the bucket. Joseph couldn't hear her answer because Max started to get louder as it got more severe. "What did you do to him Allison?" Joseph asked and dragged Max away from Allison. He put an arm around him and led him upstairs.

"I didn't do anything! Why is it when something bad happens people point their fingers at me? I'm not that bad, am I?" "Allison, the reason they do that is because you usually cause most of the trouble in this town." Jackie retorted. "...Okay, so that's not entirely untrue, but its still offensive!" Allison crossed her arms and faced away from her aunt, following Max and Joseph up the stairs. Jackie sighed, then went to go get what Allison had been brewing earlier because it had been abandoned when Max had started throwing up.

"He should be okay. I think he'll feel better after some more rest. Perhaps somewhere away from..." Joseph looked up at Allison and glanced away when she glared at him. "Stressful situations." He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Agh!" Allison wheeled around and marched back down the stairs, almost plowing into Jackie. "Wow, I'm not sure I've ever seen her that ticked off." Jackie stated while handing Joseph a bowl with a mysterious substance in it. "Here, feed him this."

"Yes dear!~" Joseph chimed almost robotically and sat Max down on his bed, and shook him a little. The poor soul looked up with pleading eyes. Joseph showed him the bowl of liquid and nodded. Max seemed to understand, and tenderly gulped down the liquid slowly. It tasted really, really bad, but it was cool, and it was better tasting then what had previously been in his mouth. "Now, you just rest. I think." Joseph looked to his wife for approval.

Jackie nodded with approval. "Come on Joseph, let's let the poor thing rest. He's had a rough day." She ushered her husband towards the door. "Remember, if you need anything, just holler." In the blink of an eye, they were out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind them.

Max seemed to be finished for the time being, but he kept his bucket in his arms just in case. He couldn't believe that this was the reaction to meeting the people in the town. Despite how long it seemed to take to meet them all, he realized that the town really was very small. Then he remembered something. Max held his breathe, then reached into his pocket and felt the little sliver of paper between his fingers. He took a deep breathe so that he wouldn't pass out or throw up again, and brought out the little sliver. He opened his eyes -he had been closing them?- and read the scribbles on the small piece of parchment:

_Star_

_Sparky Court, Dragon Mountain_

_Meeting all your magical needs since… a long time ago_

_See you at dawn_

Max starred for a moment at the parchment. His eyes wide, and a lopsided grin on his face. Max felt his eye twitch, and then he felt his sanity come up through his stomach and the bucket got another lovely present.

"I heard throwing up! Are you okay?" Allison burst into the room.

"If I just threw up then obviously I'm not… Were you just waiting outside the door?"

"…No."

Max starred at her, then the bucket, then the paper, then the bucket, then the paper, then Allison.

"Is there a mountain around here?"

"Uh-hu. A really big one. It's about ten miles away though. Why?" Allison asked, seeming concerned.

"Is that so? Fantastic!" Max smiled and then threw up some more.

"Uncle! Max is saying weird things again!"

"Hit him in the head to snap him out of it!" She got the response.

"Okay!" Allison raised her hand. Max didn't understand what she was doing until he felt the sting on his face.

"What the heck?" He screamed at her, throwing the bucket at her. She dodged it, but didn't hesitate to scream at the top of her lungs;

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Thundering footsteps up the stairs, Joseph and Jackie running through the door like a boss, and then the lights went out. Poor Max.

_lalalalalala__**pagebreak**__lalalalalala_

"Oooooow my heeeaaaad…." Max groaned as he opened his eyes and saw a blinding light. "I'm dead?… Oh thank the lord! God was just pulling one on me and put me in hell for a second. I'm back now! Thank god God has a sense of humor." Max sighed and squinted at the light. He was basking in his delight when he heard the devil speak to him:

"Max? Are you awake?"

Max looked a little harder, and saw that his vision was just coincidentally blurry.

"Screw my life." Max mumbled. "Hi Allison, where are we?"

"This is the house that is so conveniently outside of town. Now, we're going to make you grow, raise, and harvest crops in the ridiculously large field outside that is horribly overgrown because I don't do my chores because the mayor is drowning in dept and decided to make you the town's personal man slave!" "I have no say in this?"

"The term slave is self explanatory to your question. Besides, now I have even more black mail on you so you have to do what I say!"

"Who's the mayor?"

"My Uncle. He thought you were trying to kill me so he lost all pity towards you and has kicked you out of our house despite my Aunt's plead to keep you in the house one more night. We are a very dysfunctional family."

"I could have figured out that on my own, believe it or not. By the way, what happened to your parents?"

"The writers haven't bothered trying to figure that out yet! Now let me show you around!"

"The last thing I need and want is a repeat of yesterday!"

"Yesterday? That was a week ago!"

"What!?"

"Yup! I'm surprised you haven't starved to death yet! It's almost like you're immortal!"

"Aw, crap, cause I really wanted to kill myself!"

"I'm just kidding! That would be totally unrealistic!"

"This is a fanfic. It doesn't have to be realistic!"

"There goes our fourth wall!"

"The fourth wall died in the first chapter."

"Stop being a smarty butt."

"Stop being a diva."

"I'm not a diva! I just want what I want when I want it!" She pouted. "And I always get what I want, Max. _Always_."

"I have the urge to flee like an animal." Max squeaked and started to back away… Oh wait he was on the ground.

"I've been sleeping on the ground for a week?"

"No, Uncle Joseph wanted to leave you in the center of the field where you would have died of the cold or been eaten by a wooly. Aunt Jackie wanted to disobey him and dragged you in here, but she thought you were too heavy and neither of us bothered to put you up on the bed." Allison narrated and smiled. "Explanatory enough for you?"

"I almost hate to ask but… Luke didn't try anything did he?"

"Like I said, I have new blackmail now." Allison slid out of her pocket a camera and smiled. "But don't worry, it will be our secret! The love triangle will remain straight as long as you do what I say. Got it?"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Photoshop is a wonderful place, even though I might of or not have been there in the last week to maybe do some work on what Luke actually did do."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"You scaring me! ~"

"Then run!"

"No, I'm too bipolar to do something girly like that!"

"No argument there. Now tell me what you did."

"I changed some photos of you and Luke wrestling each other to make it look like you two were doing something _very_ dirty."

"Once again, screw my life."

"Is that like your new catchphrase or something? Oh! We could sell t-shirts that say it!"

"The fourth wall has been repaired!" Max shouted into the air, praying that that would work.

"Max, the fourth wall is so damaged it couldn't be repaired if we went one hundred chapters of being perfectly normal. And we all know the chances of _that_ happening."

"50/50?" Max asked hopefully.

"HA-no. Face it Max, the chances of anyone in this story behaving normally were completely obliterated last chapter."

"Wh..." Max spotted a book next to the bed. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I can't read your mind. Stupid Amnesiac. I don't know what you think it is." Allison smiled and ruffled his hair.

Max grimaced and ducked from her hand and then grumbled. "Is it a dairy?"

"Yep! Make sure to write in it all the time! It would be a shame if you lost your memory again." Allison smiled slyly.

Max glared at her half heartedly. "Why do I suspect copywrite in that sentence?" Then he sighed and picked the small journal up and weighed it in his hands. He opened it and wrote down hesitantly, "The blonde chick is crazy, run while you can." with a red pen that came with it in big capital letters on the front page.

Allison snuck up behind Max, and with sneaky stealth blew on the back of his neck, after reading what he wrote of course. "That wasn't very nice, Max."

Max squealed like a girl and leaped five feet forward, snapping the book closed and glared daggers at the blonde. "You . Suck."

The said blonde smiled and giggled. "Oh come on. You know you like it~"

He blushed and slammed the book down on the bed table. "I'm going out side!" and stormed out the door to be met with the morning light.

He hissed and covered his eyes, cowering behind his hand and adjusting to the light.

Allison frowned and followed the amnesiac outside. Outside she found him squinting and facing away from the sun. Allison glanced in the distance. She swear she could see something move... The blonde gasped and screamed "Max, behind you!"

Max just glared at her with squinted eyes and sighed. Was she going to keep this up for as long as they would know each other?

Suddenly, Max felt something sharp clench around his waist, he yelped as the ground underneath him fell away and he screamed as he looked up.

"What the hell is that?!"

Instead of answering, Allison picked up a sickle that was conveniently on the ground and swung at the monster. "You just gonna lay there or are you gonna help me?" She yelled as she jumped out of the way of the monster trying to hit her.

"It's..." Max gasped for breath and clawed at the feet of whatever had him. "Suffocating me! Woman throw me that weapon before it crushes my lungs!" He yelled and kicked at the monster's sides as hard as he could.

"Ugh, fine! You can have all the fun!" Allison swung at the monster's arms and when his hold lessened, kicked it and knocked it over. "Here." Allison wiped the sweat from her forehead and handed Max the sickle.

Max glared and caught the awkward weapon. As the monster rebalanced and stretched out it's claws to strike Allison, Max raised the sickle and the blade of the reaper cut through the flesh. Blue-ish green-like yellow ooze spread everywhere, splashing at everything in a ten meter radius. The monster's scream spread even further as he dropped Max finally and he scrambled to Allison, lifting his sickle in an oddly natural fighting position.

"Come on you beast of hell!" He screamed at the monster as it recovered and roared at the pair. "Come at me! Have your way!"

Allison stared in shock at Max, who was oddly enough very talented at fighting. Even with a sickle. A sickle. Every swing from him created another fatal wound for the monster. She certainly noticed when he ran over in front of her and took a protective stance. Despite the situation they were in, she smirked. That was definitely teasing material for later.

Max breathed heavily as he raised the sickle and struck the wailing monster in the head. The monster bellowed one last protest before falling to his stomach and dying. Max glared at the scaly, bloody beast. Instinctively, he kneeled down to it and lifted it's lifeless head to his own eye level. He placed his forehead to the monster's nose and sighed.

Seeming sad, Max placed the monster's head back down and looked to the ground as if he was regretting what he had just done. He stood and looked at Allison with an unreadable expression, his eyes were hollow as he looked back to the ground and straightened his stance.

"Wow Max! That was amazing!" Allison complimented, but then seeing Max's expression, turned somber. "Hey... You okay?"

Max didn't answer, because he wasn't sure. His chest ached, and he was dizzy. He felt like he had just betrayed his best friend. He looked down at the beast, as if expecting it to disappear, but it never did.

"That's so weird." Allison walked over by Max and started down at the defeated beast. "they always disappear..." Allison stare at it a moment more, then transferred her attention back to Max. "Seriously, If there's anything bothering you, you can tell me. I do a lot of things, but I don't bite."

Max chuckled. "And why do I have my doubts about that?" He glanced at Allison, but then back down at the monster. His eyes narrowed and he dropped the weapon. It made a sickening thud sound as it hit the blood soaked ground and he fell to his knees.

Allison winced. Something was very wrong here. "Max..." She knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Seriously. Why does killing that thing bug you so much?"

Max's posture lowered more and more until it seemed he was bowing to the body that was now growing colder. He felt heat in his cheeks as a stinging came from behind his eyes. He blinked away the tears before they could fall and glared at the dead body. Why did it bother him? According to the tone in Allison's voice, this was a normal thing that happened a lot. And they were supposed to disappear for crying out loud! Why wouldn't it?

"I-I don't know." Max cleared his throat as he caught the break in his voice. "Dunno." He said deeper and tried to get up, but only managed grasping out to the creature and holding the lifeless head to his chest, hugging it as if it were a close friend that would be missed until the end of his days.

"I killed this... I'm... I'm a murderer, Allison." Max looked up at the blonde with glistening eyes. They were wide and afraid. "I killed him..."

"Max, calm down. It was trying to kill you. Even if it wasn't a monster you could still legally kill because it was trying to kill you." Allison smiled a little, but seeing as her comment did nothing to help him, pulled Max away from the monster and hugged him.

Max still barely touched the monster with a brush of his leg, but grasped Allison quicker then he would have originally thought himself capable of and squeezed her into a tight hug. He held on tight as if he was afraid to loose her too. His tears streamed down his face and he pressed closer to Allison. He hid his eyes in her shoulder and scared himself when he felt the heavy sobs rake his body.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, still crying. "So sorry…"

"Shh, shhh. Don't be. I'm here. Calm down." Though about to start crying herself, Allison stroked Max's hair and squeezed him back, still surprised he hugged her back at all.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated and seemed to calm down when they both heard voices coming from the direction of the town.

"Oh my lord! Max! Allison are you two alright?" Joseph raced to the two and saw the monster. Awestruck by the beast's size, he then turned to the pair next to it.

"Y-Yeah, we're fine." Allison stood up and brushed herself off. "Max, you need help up?" she held her hand out the red eyed amnesiac to see if he would take it.

He remained quiet and held his hand out in reply. Joseph grasped the hand and pulled him up from the ground. When Max kept his head low and his eyes under his blood soaked hair, the man shook his hand and tried to get a look at Max's face. "What's wrong with the boy? Cat got his tongue?"

"He's just upset because..." Allison started, but didn't want to bring up what had happened again. "So, what are you doing here Uncle Joseph?"

"I heard the roar. The entire town did!" He looked at the beast, then to Max, and then saw the sickle. "Max, did you...?"

"He defeated it, yes. But let's not talk about it..." Allison hinted to her uncle.

"And why not? This is wonderful! We finally have our defensive!" he patted Max on the back and laughed. "Well done boy!"

"Yes..." Max said in said in a dead tone of voice. "Well done..."

Allison face palmed. Her uncle could never take a hint, ever. How could he not see that Max had been crying?

"Uncle, come on. There's no need I talk about it. Why don't you go back to the village to tell people everything's alright?" Allison tugged at her uncle's arm pleadingly.

Joseph, finally noticing the red rims on Max's eyes, understood and backed away slowly, peering at the beast one last time before mumbling, "Max the dragon slayer. This will be the news of the decade!"

Allison stared at her uncle strangely, then at the dragon, then to her uncle. "That's a dragon? It doesn't really look like I imagined one would, but then again I suppose they don't all have to look the same."

"Bah! You'd know what the different dragon species were if you paid attention more to the town library then to the town gossip! I'm going to get your aunt. She was worried sick when I last saw her... You should be getting home now, Allison." he shouted at them and went back towards the entrance of Spentsa. "Your town has a library?" Max had a mini panic attack. Was he forgetting stuff again already?!

"It's not really much of a library. Karen, I think you remember her, has a shed by her house packed full of books that anyone can look at or borrow. It's not a very organized system, but no one here is likely to take a book and keep it forever. And even if someone did I don't think Karen would care." Allison shrugged. "Ugh, I don't wanna go back."

Max shrugged and rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

"Y-You don't have to... b-but as long as you don't tease me..." he quickly pointed out and shied.

Allison smirked. "Oh come on, I'm mean but I'm not cruel. I know where the line is, and I don't cross it... Most of the time. Besides, I'd never tease someone who I thought hated me but turned out to trust me enough to cry on my shoulder. And no that's not teasing."

Max kind of just glared at her softly. "You still suck though..." for reading my frickin thoughts...

Allison giggled softly. "I just read over your shoulder. It's no big deal. Besides," she added. "It could have been worse. I just read that you think I'm crazy, and I already knew that."

Max seemed confused, not understanding that sentence as good as he assumed she was expecting him too. He then shrugged and looked at the dead body, the sensation crept back, but he glared and swallowed it. It was dead, end of freaking story, good night... Though it was still 6am in the morning.

"Does time not pass here or something?" Max asked, looking at Allison with a confused face. How did he even know what time it was? There wasn't a watch anywhere...

"Of course time passes, you doofus. Why would you think otherwise?" Allison tilted her head In a confused manner.

"But..." Max trailed off, then noticed the vast field in front of him and cursed at how freaking overgrown it was. So... this is why they were so willing to give it to him was it?

Allison caught him staring at the field and smiled. "Oh yeah! That's your field. It's a little overgrown, but look at it this way: you can sell the grass and stuff at the general store to earn extra cash!"

Max grimaced. That would be a lot of work… and the dragon clean up wouldn't be a picnic either. He might as well start now. He sighed and leaned down, pulling some weeds and picking up a few branches.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Allison thought for a moment. "I don't think so… Wait! You have a mailbox. If anyone needs help with something they'll send some mail and you can choose if you want to help them or not."

Max stared at the box. "So… I'm pretty much the slave of the entire town? Or can I send requests to people?" False hope wells inside of him as he thought that he might be able to ask for help with this field.

"Of course you can ask them for help, but they probably won't do it or at least not try very hard at first." Allison explained. "You won't get very many requests at first. Not until the people here trust you more."

"Oh. Okay." Max smiled, planning to never enter that town ever again. Like, ever. In fact, he was wondering if the forest paths further away could lead him to the asylum these people escaped from. That way those people could lead him to civilization. And if that didn't work, then he'd try those weird caves down in the other direction. Sure it was next to the weird rainbow people's house but if he made a mad dash for it he was sure he could escape.

"And don't even think about escaping. It's impossible." Allison winked and laughed.

Max once again wondered if she could read thoughts. However, he was still going to try anyway. Why? Because he believed in insanity, and he'd rather not have it.

"Okay, well, thanks. Sorry about earlier. Don't know what came over me." He smiled bitter sweetly and leaned over again and picked up a few rocks.

"Oh, that's fine." Allison waved it off. "Everyone has their weepy moments. And it was actually a kind of cute bonding moment. Now as for if I can read your mind. I've always been good at telling what people are thinking, but I wouldn't exactly call it reading minds."

Blanching, Max decided to shut up and get to work. She was being crazy and stupid again.

"Hey, you said I could get some money off of this. Where do I sell this stuff?" He gestured to the dirty items that seemed to pile in his arms while miraculously keeping them from falling.

"The general store, where Natasha works. And you should put those in your pocket before you drop them."

Max frowned and wondered if these would all fit. He was surprised to see that it all fit easily. Weird… Then he glanced at the dragon and gagged. The blood was starting to attract flies. He better get rid of it first. He edged towards it, poking it with his foot and groaning in disgust when more blood came out of the wounds around the pressure. He swallowed the bile that was coming up from his stomach and grinned bitterly at Allison. He waved goodbye, in a way that was gentle and unmeaning, but still forceful enough to say, "go the frick away woman" without words.

Allison, ignoring the rude goodbye, gave Max a suggestion. "There's a spell that could clean that up, you know." She dug around her pockets for a moment. "Here it is!" She handed him a scroll of paper. "It's kind of a complicated spell, but I'm sure you can do it."

"What does it do? What is this?"

"It will send the dragon back to it's dimension."

"W-What?! But… It's dead!"

"Yeah, but all monsters that die are sent back to their dimension. I don't know why this one didn't go, but it will now."

"Well… What happens when it gets sent back to it's dimension?" Max decided to just cut to the juicy questions since a lot of the ones that lingered in his mind were too stupid or probably didn't matter.

Allison shrugged. "No idea. And I don't think anyone does."

"Huh… That would be interesting to be the first to find out though wouldn't it?" He thought for a few seconds, then shook it off and picked up three more rocks. Feeling bored and disgusted, he just dropped everything and messaged his temples. "I'm freaking tired… What happened?"

"You're getting tired. Every time you do actions you loose all your energy and keep doing actions, you'll start loosing health points. If you loose all of those you'll pass out, so be careful!"

"Why should you care?" Max mumbled to himself and plopped on a big boulder. Right next to it was a thick stump. That must have been a big tree! There was no way he was going to be able to pick these up. He sighed and scratched at them. He took the time to examine his pale hands and long, slender fingers. He came to the conclusion that he had girl hands and face palmed.

"I'm just gonna… Get some sleep. Even though it's now only 7:30..." Wait, how did he know? Well, either way, there was no way that he was going to be able to get all this done today. And the monster fight took a lot out of him. "Goodnight!" He grinned and trudged off with the spell, forgetting about the dragon and walking to the house. He opened the door and smiled at Allison tiredly, waving and entering his house. He looked around his new home. Everything was sort of blurry. After five minutes of standing at the entrance, though it might have been five seconds, he was still unsure about it as he jumped on the bed and it all faded.

Allison smiled after Max had shut the door, then looked at the defeated dragon and frowned. She closed her eyes and moved her lips, though no words came out of her mouth. In a bright flash of light, a red portal appeared in the ground under the dragon, and it fell into the ground and the portal closed. Allison then stood and yawned. That was a really advanced spell, and she had never pulled it off before, so naturally she was worn out now. She considered just going inside the farm house and crashing on the sofa, but she decided she had freaked out Max enough for the day and instead took a paper and pen out of her pocket. She wrote something on it, then placed it in his mailbox. Smiling, Allison turned around and started her walk home.

**And… CUT! Did you guys like it? I'm sure you did. I know you did.**

**Oh my gosh guys. I've had a hectic last two months. First of all I started dating the guy I've liked since last year. We dated for like 4 weeks and then he broke up with me because he said we acted more like best friends than like we were dating, which has to be the most retarded reason ever. So I've been depressed about it for the last month. That's what I blame the long wait on. A month of unbelievable happiness and a month of being miserable. But I'm a whole lot better now. So yay! I'm happy now ****J**

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas! I sure did!**

**Fox and I roleplayed a lot of this chapter. She is really awesome and a great writer. Check out her stories!**

**Special thanks to Confederate America for reviewing that last chapter.**

**Myth's Recommendations: You guys should check out McDonald Mishaps. It's an online comic and it is HILARIOUS! Seriously, check it out. You won't regret it.**


	7. From Stalker to Dragon

Max tossed and turned in his bed, trying to stay asleep. He really didn't want to wake up. But after awhile, he gave in to his awakeness and rose from his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he growled at the head ache he had. He lifted his head and peered around the room he was in. Realizing that this room was freakishly large and was also his house. He sighed and rubbed the back if his neck, stretched, and stood up. He wasn't hungry, and he was definably awake. He looked over at the book on his table and opened it with one finger, seeing the message he wrote and shut the journal. He wasn't in the mood for memories.

He walked around the room for a moment, then looked out the window that had supplied the light that had awakened him, and blinked when he could of sworn he had seen something move through the glass. He tried to see from where he was, but failed and rushed to the glass. He climbed onto the bed and opened the window. He stuck his head out and breathed in the fresh air. He looked around. He saw the field and decided he'd try to escape today, then looked up at the bird tweeting on a tree that rooted next to his window.

Smiling, he glanced downward. Screaming, he jumped back and dashed for the door, grabbing a sickle on the porch and galloping towards the teenager that was now running towards town.  
"Luke! Get the hell back over here so I can whip you to a bloody pulp!" He yelled and raised his weapon, catching up to the scared kid.

Luke, terrified for his life (understandably), ran harder to avoid a bloody demise.  
He almost made it into town, and where he hoped safety from Max would be, when he tripped on a rock in the middle of the path. He tried to play it cool and get up and run before Max could get to him, but before he knew it there was Max standing above him, sickle in hand.

"What. The hell. Were you doing. At my window?" Max asked with a deadly gleam in his eye and placing a foot on Luke's back so that he couldn't get up.

"Uh... Um... I-I was picking daisies?..." Luke answered in what almost seemed to be a question.

After a second of glaring, Max raised the sickle and aimed for Luke's exposed neck. His demeanor changed to a friendly smile and he placed most of his weight on that foot, pressing down hard and smiling down on Luke.  
"Really?" He asked softly. "That's all? Because if I'm not mistaken, I don't have daisies under my windowsill."

"Crap." Luke muttered under his breath. "...Do you have roses?" He asked hopefully, about ready to cry.

"What were you doing?" Max shouted angrily, shaking his weapon in threat that he would use it.

Luke squeaked and started his confession. "I was investigating you. You seem rather suspicious to me, no offense or anything. That and I want you killed off so Allison will be mine but I'm sure you never saw that coming because I did so well to hide my true feelings for her." Luke answered, seemingly completely oblivious that his confession was actually very much expected instead of unexpected.

"Well if that's all you wanted you could have knocked on the bloody door like a normal person." Max growled, agitated. He lowered his sickle and leaned down on his I foot he had on Luke's back. "I thought you were-... is that a camera?"

Luke stared at the object in his hands, then sheepishly hid it behind his back. "Dude, do you have any idea how much people would pay for a picture of you? You're the town amnesiac for crying out loud! Its a serious money making business!"

"You took pictures of me sleeping?" Max screamed at Luke.

"It was the most popular request. People want to plaster their walls with pictures of you. It's hilarious, really."

"What the..." Max dropped his sickle away from Luke's grasp and leaned down further. "You're serious?"

"Well, yeah. You're the amnesiac who killed a dragon! People idolize you! Allison can't stop talking about you, which makes me think it's weird that she hasn't requested Any pictures of you, but whatever." Luke shrugged and glared at Max. "Can I go make my money now "

"Give me that." He swiped the camera and wondered how a place that seemed so seventeenth century had electric cameras. He opened up the gallery and gawked at how many pictures there were. Some of him, some of Allison, some if Luke. Some of Luke with Allison. Some if Laurel yelling at the camera or trying to cover the lenses from her face. Then there was a section in the camera's gallery that made him throw up his mouth that he didn't want narrated, and then about twenty pictures of himself sleeping. He looked down at Luke with a confused expression, then back at the camera. And then back at Luke again.

"All because I killed a dragon?" Max asked more himself then Luke. "Everyone in town?... they want to see me sleeping?"

Luke nodded. "Well, they want pictures of you doing other stuff too, but sleeping is both a popular and easy request, so I decided to start with that. They'd like other things like pictures of you farming, or fighting, or even bathing. The bathing one should actually be pretty easy because Vivian requested it and she controls the place." Luke explained to poor Max.

Max just shouted at the air. He didn't know what he was saying, or if they were really even real words, but he shouted at the air and stomped around flailing his arms and pulling at his hair.  
After his fit, he glared down at Luke who had stupidly stayed on the ground. "Get the hell off my farm! If I ever see you on my property even once, I will torture you to death and throw you to Allison!" He pocketed the Camera and swiped his sickle of the ground, pointing it at Luke and baring his teeth. "Run, before I change my mind!"

"Aw, come on Max. I'll give you 20% of what I make from the pictures." Luke stupidly suggested.

"Really? Oh, well in that case," he took a steep step forward. "I won't let you live and I'll get it over with now."

Luke immediately jumped up, screaming and eyes wide, and ran like a bullet towards the town, hoping Max wouldn't follow him.

After a moment of convincing himself not to kill Luke, Max sighed and lifted his battle stance, trudging back to the house and weeding his field.  
Around noon, the field was half way done. When Max felt how tired he was, he decided to go for a walk and explore any escape routes. That's when he spotted a lovely dark hole beyond his field that connected to a mountain he hasn't noticed for some reason. He'd start with that.

"Hey Max!" Evil personified herself waltzed her way out of nowhere. "I see you're about to go into a cave." Allison observed.

"How did you sneak up on me like that?" Max wondered aloud, then thought about the general concern he spotted in Allison's voice and sighed. "Yeah, I'm gonna check it out. Why?"

Allison frowned. "I guess there's nothing wrong with checking out a cave. I tend to go to caves when I'm bored or want to be alone so I'd be a hypocrite if I told you not to go, just make sure you have a decent weapon with you when you go in, or at least your sickle, okay?" she looked at Max, waiting for him to agree to her terms.

"Oh, um... okay." He shrugged. "Sounds simple enough. Why would I need a weapon?"

"Monsters." Was her simple, one word answer.

"Fabulous." Max grumbled and swung his sickle over his shoulder. "Before I go, what do ya think of the field so far, eh?"

"Before I answer that, answer me this: fabulous? Are you gay?" Allison smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Good bye." Max answered and turned his back. "By the way, Luke hasn't talked to you lately has he?" He shouted over his shoulder as he started walking away.

"We talked for a little bit this morning. Why?" Allison asked curiously.

"Oh, just curious. You might want to check on him though. He's probably a bit shaken up." He chuckled to himself and continued to walk towards the cave.

Allison thought of what he could possibly mean by that, then shook her head. "To answer your earlier question, the field is looking great. Just make sure you don't leave it unattended for too long or the grass and stuff will grow back and you'll have even more work to do."

Max groaned. Plants grew? Did they have to? Fudge a duck! "Okay, see ya!"

"Bye!" Allison yelled back at him. "Good luck out there!"

Max mumbled to himself about stupid plants. As he waved behind him.  
Now, before him, was the hole. He couldn't see very well into it, which is why he cautiously entered the tavern and lifted Hus sickle cautiously. As he went further, the vision got worse. A dim light in the distance was all he could see, and that was behind

him from where the entrance was. Now, he was beginning to question if coming to the cave was a good idea.

He heard something move in front of him and he felt hid ears prick. "Hello?" He asked. His echoed was the only reply.

Blindly, Max stumbled on a ridge in the ground and fell. He involuntarily let go of his weapon and smashed his nose into the ground. Cursing under his breath, Max got up to his knees and held his nose, surprised that it wasn't bleeding or broken. Max then remembered Allison's warning of monsters and hastily felt around for his sickle. Panic struck his heart when he heard a growling sound coming from I front if him. The sound of scurrying hastened his mad scramble for a weapon.

Suddenly, a blinding light flashed in front of him and Max yelped, ducking under his arms and hiding from any threat there was.  
After a moment or so of his eye sight adjusting to the light, Max squinted up and saw a pair of big, sparkly, beady black eyes starring emotionlessly down on him. Max raised his arms from on top of his head and sat up. Now looking down on what he had been scared of.

A monster, maybe the size of a dog, starred up at him. It had ungodly sized eyes for its head, orange, yellow, and blue fur. Rabbit ears that were a bit wide and round, and a fluffy tail with fire on the end of it. A small nose twitched and it blinked. Max could only do one thing at this point.  
"Holy crap, your adorable." He smiled and waved despite his nose still hurting and looked around. His spotted his sickle behind the monster and huffed. Then he smiled down at the monster.  
"Hi there little fella'. Where do you come from? Do you have amnesia too?" Max asked jokingly. It wasn't like the little bunny/fox/cat/fire thing could understand him.

The little monster's ear twitched and he scratched it quickly. Then he shook his head to show to Max that he was not an amnesiac, much to the amnesiac's surprise.

"You understand me." Max exclaimed happily and inched closer to the little beast. "Do you know a way out of here little guy?"

The adorable monster thought for a moment, then nodded, and turned around and quickly started walking, obviously expecting Max to follow him.

Grinning dumbly that such a thing would actually react to his word without any sort of violence, Max got up and started to trod along behind the fire creature. "Do you have a name?" He didn't expect an answer, but he would have been overjoyed for one.

The small creature nodded, then appeared to think for a moment. After a moment, the little guy ran to a puddle and jumped in it while keeping his fiery tail out of the way and trying to get a message over to Max.

"Um... okay, charades. Puddle? Splash?"

Shaking his head, the little monster splashed the water at Max so that it fell on him in little droplets.

"Water? That's a weird name for a little dude who can catch his tail on fire..."

The fire fox monster thing shook it's head again, but this time in a more aggressive manor. After glaring at the ground for a moment, it took it's claw and drew something in the dirt. It was a circle with an arrow coming out of the bottom. The sign for female.

"Dude, your a chick?... cool. Kay, so girl names. Water, splash, drops, droppy, drippy ...drizzle...drought... Rain?" Max almost spoke when he bumped into a wall beside him.

The female monster made a noise that could almost be described by laughing, then nodded enthusiastically. Without the ability to speak, she could only hope that Max would go back to what he said before he hit the wall.

"Rains, rainmaker, Riana, Riley, billy bob..." max thought a while more, keeping up with the monster with an atmosphere of annoyance. "I don't know... Rainy?"

Rainy nodded excitedly and ran up to hug Max's leg, just to make sure he got the message.

"Oh my gosh your too freaking adorable!~" Max nearly squealed and kneeled down to the monster's height. "I just wanna hug you and take you home with me!"  
Max laughed as he shared the moment if tranquility and kawaii with his new found friend Rainy. Allison said to be afraid of monsters? Yeah right.

Rainy purred and curled up Max's lap in a cat-like fashion, trying to show that she was perfectly content with the prospect of taking her home.

Max then decided that escaping through the hole was optional. Smiling and picking up Rainy, he cradled her and petted her before putting her down to look up and realize he couldn't see a freaking thing except for what was around Rainy.

Making her tail suddenly brighter, Rainy turned around and trotted in the opposite direction, confident that Max would follow close behind. She lead the way for a moment, then stopped dead in her tracks, ears perking up. Making a squeaking noise, she turned around and found shelter behind Max's legs.

Max wondered for a clueless moment why such an adorable creature would be afraid of anything. Then, the wet, slimy saliva that he felt get drooled onto his head was assurance enough that there was something big and most likely dangerous right in front of him.  
Slowly turning, he gazed upward, feeling his sickle, which he had in his hand thank god. For a creature that was even more disturbing then the one he encountered in the field.

Before them was a monster almost twice the size the dragon had been. There was no other way to explain it other than it was basically a giant blob and was a sickly green color. It was almost impossible to see his eyes because they blended in so well with the other mysterious bumps all over it's body. A green slime-like drool was leaking it's way out of a gape that one could only assume was it's mouth. It had no legs, instead slithered it's way across the floor for transportation. This may be the reason Allison warned Max to take a weapon into the cave.

"H-Hello... will you be our friend?" Max asked shyly, really wanting to avoid battle. However, he was answered with a screech that pierced his brain and heart like ice. Two seconds of being starred down later, Max was running for his life through the cave. Rainy in his arms, he ran as far away from that monster as he could go. There was no way in hell he was fighting that...that ...thing! He couldn't! What ever the excuse really was. Not enough energy, not strong enough, too frucking scared to give to rat's butts about it. All he knew, was that he was now out of the cave and panting in his own field, laying down and grasping for oxygen. Rainy staring down at him.

"What the hell was that?" He breathed and looked back at the cave with a paranoia that made him nervous. He sat up, and glanced at Rainy.

"Hi."

Rainy shivered and whimpered, curling up into a ball and trying to get close to Max. The monster had freaked her out as well.

"That thing was freaking scary! But don't worry, you didn't have to scream like that..." he told himself that it was Rainy who had screamed like a scarred little boy on drugs and patted her head.  
"Well... welcome to my farm!... I guess." He nodded to the field and house. "What's mine is yours. But if you see a strange dark haired dude stalking around, you have my permission to burn him to ashes. If that's in your nature. He is not welcome here. Blonde girl... well... she gave me this place so... welcome." Max gave up and stood. "If you wanna stay."

Max understood the whole "pressure" thing and didn't want Rainy to experience that.

Rainy looked at him, then back at the cave, then back at him and gave him a look that said 'Seriously? Why the hell would I want to go back where that thing was?'.

Max didn't know why he could hear little words in his head just from the fire fox's expressions, but he wasn't going to question his sanity now . For the time being he was going to concern himself with the well being of his brand new friend Rainy. Even worse he would have to worry about the problem of Allison finding his friend and maybe confiscating her. That would be something he would not allow for the will of anything good and holy. Like hell he was going to let anything happen to the one person/thing who didn't try to kill him at first glance... okay so no one but the monsters had truly tried to kill him first sight. But give him a brake, that monster in the cave was scarring. He would have nightmares about that thing.

"Oh, hey Max. I see you're back now-WAIT!" Allison, who just showed up, saw Max with Rainy in his arms and stared at Rainy, who stared back. Soon it turned into glaring, as if the two recognized each other.  
"You..." Allison rasped Rainy, who growled in reply.

"Ah great now the only two girls that I can tolerate being next to for 5 minutes or more hate each other isn't that just wonderful?" Max mumbled. "Look. Please, before this gets really messy, could you please explain to me why you two hate each other before there's a cat fight in my field?"

Allison sighed. "Fine, I suppose. One day I went into that cave to practice a little magic. On that particular day I was studying some water spells. While I was walking through the cave I was mouthing a spell with my eyes closed, and yes I know that's stupid, but then I tripped over her when she was eating something and didn't notice me and since I was working on a water spell several gallons of water fell on her and extinguished her flame and then she attacked me but I eventually pulled her off and threw her into a lake that was inside and ran out of the cave as fast a I could." Allison took a deep breath from her long speech that could have very well been only one sentence long and went back to glaring at Rainy.

"So, it's your fault." Max concluded and sighed, somehow already knowing it had something to do with Allison. Rainy was too cute anyway.

"N-No!" Allison yelled and pointed accusingly at Rainy. "She's the evil one!"

Rainy gasped and started squeaking angrily, crawling out of Max's lap and barking at Allison with a frustrated undertone.

"Oh, I know right? Same thing happened to me!" Max agreed with the little monster and she turned around, barking some more, earning approved nods and strings of speech that marked his anti-veto status for everything that Rainy said…. Barked…. Whatever she's doing.

"Are you talking to that thing?" Allison asked, concerned for her slave.

"No, I am simply conversing with her." Max huffed and collected Rainy in his arms. "She is my besty. You will do nothing to harm her, or I shall unleash my Luke-hating powers upon you."

Allison gasped dramatically, hoping that Max was just high off the moment, and whipped her head in the other direction. "You have betrayed me! I shall stomps away dramatically now!"

Max decided that he should betray her more often and snuggled Rainy to his face, laying down and laughing as Rainy started to lick his nose.

"You are a sick bastard!" Allison screamed across the field.

"I know! And I love it!" Max screamed back laughed when he heard Allison start to fake cry.

Rainy purred and pounced off of Max, started nibbling on some weeds on the un-tended side of the field.

"Aw Mah Gawsh! Your so cute! I'm gunna go try to find an escape route over there!" Max called to Rainy, she mewed back and Max merrily trotted across the road and over a bridge with a shallow stream under it. As he came up to the crazy Rainbow lady's house, Max ran as fast as he could and into a shadowy forest path. As he walked along, he noticed posters on the trees and steaks of wood with signs on them. "No Norads past this point" "Abandon all hope, thee who enter here" "Turn back, now" "I'm serious!" "Your funeral"

Suddenly the shadowy forest opened up and the path swiveled forward into a large, grassy, golden field. Across the field, was a forest, and sticking up from the forest, was a monster sized mountain.

Max continued walking across the field, and soon enough he was to the forest (oddly enough, a ten mile walk was only about twenty minutes long, which is strange). He found a narrow path, and decided to take it. A few yards into the dark forest, he barely spotted a sign that said "Welcome to Dragon Mountain".

Excited, Max reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper from earlier. Sure enough, this was the place. This was where he'd find Star, whatever or whoever that was. He could only hope it could actually help him and this wasn't some sort of sick joke that Allison or somebody had set up.

Remembering his lack of energy, Max held his sickle tight and got ready to run. Those posters back there were plenty of a caution for him to be on his guard.

A light breeze waved the leaves into a hushed whisper as the sun rays leaked through the branches. Max couldn't help but think how pretty it all was. A bird whistled a happy tune, and the doubt of danger slugged it's way into Max's mind. Frank, he didn't put down his weapon, but he did let his guard down.

Ten more minutes passed as though they were seconds, and Max came to a fork in the road. One way looked bright and cheerful with a swerved path that gleamed and had rabbit foot tracks on it, the other was dark and he heard noises of what could be ferocious beasts lurking in the bushes of the crooked path.

He looked down the bright path, and peered sideways at the crappy one, and wondered which one he should take. It could be that the bright one was a little mountain walkway that led him to a quiet spot where he could hermit himself away from the village, or it could be a trick that lead him to his doom, or worse, back to town.

"Hmmmm…." He mused to himself and rocked back and forth on his heels. The dark path could lead him to a mysterious and nightmarish castle that had a beast inside that was actually a prince after his love which would be beyond creepy with a bunch of talking trinkets and furniture who supports their pairing and ships it with all of their heart, OR… it could just be one for those stereotypical death traps with wolves at each side…or it could be one of those things where you don't judge a book by it's cover and there was a way out through it. If fact, Max was pretty sure that Allison just made it really scary so that he would be to afraid to leave that way. Plus, the other one was walked on more, meaning that the people from town probably went and came this way a lot. Besides, the worse that could happen is him getting eaten by wolves, which considering his state of mind and common sense levels, didn't sound so bad at the moment. A pondering thought of why he hadn't brought Rainy along with him bugged him for a sec, but she was eating weeds, so, really, Max just didn't care. Sure, she'd be high when, or if, he went back… but anyway, he chose the darker path.

At first, nothing was happening, but as the path got darker, Max had this undeniable feeling that he was being watched. Stopping, he looked behind him, the way back was too far away to really do anything at this point, so he just kept walking towards the darkness.

Suddenly, Max felt a large weight on his back, and gasped when it wrapped around his tomach and threw him up into the air. Screaming, he flew uncontrollably and was caught again by the same force from before. Max looked up at his captor, jaw dropping when he saw a huge red dragon glaring down at him while soaring right under all the trees, keeping dark but still bright enough to see what was going on.

The dragon screeched out, the sound echoed through the trees and made Max cover his pointed ears. He yelped when a branch knocked his leg and some gritted his teeth when a dead tree cut up his arm badly as it whipped past him in his flight. All of the sudden, Max felt the ground get a lot closer way to fast. But instead of just landing on the ground, he rolled for a split second and hit his head on a large tree's base. He shouted out, pain seering into his head, and lights clouding his eyes.

Getting dizzy, he tried sitting up, only to fall on his elbows and knees and throwing up on the tree. The heavy feeling in his eyelids got to a point where he gave into the feeling. Right before he fell into the deep black, he felt a small, warm hand on his shoulder, and had enough strength to look up at misty grey eyes before they faded away.


End file.
